Wherever You Are Is Where I'm At
by thealphasmate
Summary: Teddy has to leave Earth for intergalactic affairs-like taking over the Skrull throne to re-establish peace. Intergalactic phone calls are killer. Warning: Rating changed for mild sexual content and one explicit word. If you're under 18, don't read.
1. Parting

**So I heard a really cute song today and I kind of **_had_ **to type this up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel.**

**Wherever You Are Is Where I'm At**

Billy could not stop the tears that gently streamed down his face. A gentle breeze from the spacecraft ruffled his raven locks. Billy stared at the bright face in front of him. Teddy was doing his best to hold up a front so that he would not upset his boyfriend further. Teddy placed a large hand on Billy's right cheek. His thumb rhythmically stroked away the tears that glistened on the young hero's face, acting like a windshield wiper.

Billy choked out a sob. "How long will you be gone?" Billy's usually bright cerulean orbs were somber and sad. The boy looked up at the blonde whose crystal blue eyes swam with unsaid emotions. The crystal eyes made no promises. Billy's form was wracked with shivers, his slumped shoulders shaking with each new wave of remorse.

"It won't be too long Billy," he replied, ignoring the fact that the Skrull soldiers were standing guard on the ship's loading ramp surrounding the young Avengers. "I just need to get the Kree and Skrulls to end their war."

"That won't be easy," the raven-haired boy replied, leaning his face into the warmth of Teddy's comforting hand.

"Nothing ever is," Teddy noted as he frowned. "Text or call me."

Billy gave a half-hearted laugh. "Do you get service out in the deepest reaches of the galaxy? I bet the long distance charges must be killer." Teddy's face broke out into a grin. Billy sob-laughed and moved forward to be embraced by his boyfriend. The blonde kissed the smaller boy's forehead.

"You know what to do," Teddy said as they slightly rocked back and forth together in their loving embrace. Teddy tightened his arms, whispering into the young sorcerer's ear. "Just say my name three times and you'll be with me. I'll see you again." Teddy lifted Billy's chin in-between his thumb and index finger. Teddy kissed the boy lightly. Billy kissed back.

"I love you," Billy whispered lowly.

"And I you," Teddy said. Billy's eyes re-flooded with fresh tears that stung.

"Just hold me in your heart…I'll be back." Teddy kissed his boyfriend a last time. The younger boy stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the cape that fluttered behind him. Teddy waved solemnly once before the guards followed him into the recesses of the spacecraft. The loading platform lifted slowly, slowly cutting Teddy from Billy's view.

_You'll always be with me, _Billy though. _In my heart and dreams…_

With a shudder the ship began to gain altitude via its thrusters. Billy fell to his knees and bent forward, leaning against his forearms on the concrete of the building. Then he cried hard. Teddy's face materialized within his mind.

_Just hold me in your heart._

Billy would wait. The day Teddy returned from his galactic diplomatic protocol as the king of the Skrulls would be the day his life was complete once again.

**The song I listened to is kind of…embarrassing. Not going to lie. So I won't state what it was, though I gave a few hints. Feel free to try and figure it out. In your reviews, assuming I get any, please do not ask me about Undead Avengers. I will get to chapter 13 when I feel up to it. I have 18 alerts and a few favorites, but hardly any reviews. It's kind of upsetting. You'll see an update eventually. Please, take the time to review this story though. I try to write with a purpose. The purpose to affect/change/evoke emotion in my audience. -Ced**


	2. Promises

Billy sighed impatiently, depressed, sitting at his computer chair. He was slumped over, arms crossed, forehead resting on top of his forearms. It had been a full two months since Teddy was taken away to the world of the Skrulls. Every night for the first month Billy sobbed himself to sleep. He could not bear the thought of being separated from his boyfriend from any great stretch of time. A week of not seeing Teddy when he resided on Earth was torture. Why couldn't the Skrulls figure out some other method of ending their silly wars?

His friends had tried so very hard to keep Billy happy. They were constantly at his side, trying to get him to talk, trying to get him motivated to join them on their vigilante missions to protect New York City, but his enthusiasm was severely lacking. The only person he had truly cared about was within the deep reaches of outer space.

Billy let a small groan escape his delicate lips. He grabbed a fistful of hair in each of his hands, driven to sadness by the fact that he had no idea as to when he'd see his boyfriend next. He released his raven locks, which had been thoroughly mussed from being gripped, with the realization that making a bald spot would not help.

Billy drew open his desk drawer, peeking inside to find photo-booth pictures glistening in the front compartment. The top picture had been of Teddy and Billy, both holding up peace signs, Billy kissing Teddy's left cheek. The next picture down had been a picture where Teddy had sneezed, his face contorted from the force of the sneeze, and Billy's face a shriek of surprise as he almost fell forward from the bench they were sitting on. Billy let out a smile of genuine happiness as he studied the photo. The last picture was the typical photo of significant others kissing one another. Billy had thrown himself last second onto Teddy, latching his lips onto his boyfriend's in a passionate bout. The two boys were just falling out of the frame, making for a cute picture. Billy let go of a tear he had not realized was there.

Billy stroked the side of the picture strip with his thumb, still smiling, a few stray crystalline tears falling down his cheeks. How he missed his boyfriend. Normally, Billy wouldn't make someone the center of his universe, but Teddy had become very important to him. If only Teddy was home. Billy looked down into his lap, where his hands were now laced together. It was lonely, lacing both hands together, neither linked with a hand much rougher and manlier.

That's when Billy noticed the two rings on his fingers. One ring was worn on his left thumb and the other on his left ring finger. The thumb ring he had bought on his own accord, something he wore when he had come out. It was a ring with significance, but less significance to the one residing on the left ring finger. It was a promise ring from Teddy. It was something Billy never left the house without, never took off unless it was absolutely necessary.

He studied the ring carefully, the emotion of it flooding through him. Teddy had given it to him six months into their relationship. It was not a promise to get engaged or married, rather that it was a promise that Teddy would always be there for him in one way or another. Teddy had promised he would protect Billy and love him with all of his heart. He would listen to Billy, advise him, and guide him through rough patches. To Teddy it was an extension of himself, proof that he meant everything he had said. Billy released another few tears that seemingly appeared by magic.

Teddy had never received a ring back. Billy had not gotten one for him. He had not thought about buying Teddy one just off the cuff. He had wanted to buy him one for a special occasion, or birthday.

Very gently Billy extricated the thumb ring from his hand, and placed it on the wooden desk at which he sat. He set forth with great precision and concentration.

"I wish my ring said I love you, I wish my ring said I love you, I wish my ring said I love you," Billy chanted his mantra over and over. There was a blinding light that enveloped the ring, and a small blast resounded through the room, rippling through the air.

Billy looked down and on the inside of the ring band, still cooling down and glowing a bright red, the words _I love you_ were inscribed. Billy smiled in satisfaction.

_Just say my name three times and you'll be with me. I'll see you again._

Still smiling, Billy summoned his strength and forced his willpower into his next chant.

"I wish this ring would find Teddy Altman, I wish this ring would find Teddy Altman, I wish this ring would find Teddy Altman!" his chant became a loud cry, and there was a blinding flash. A pure blue-white spark of energy struck the ring like lightning. There was a moment of sparkling atoms before the ring disappeared.

Billy was extremely happy with his work. He smiled gently. The boy wavered, swaying slightly in his chair.

Then he fell of his chair with a _thud_, lost to unconsciousness. Loud footsteps rushed up the wooden stairs of his family's townhouse. His mother and father cried out to him.

In the middle of space, Teddy walked the lonely steel corridors of a Skrull spaceship, retiring to his room after a heated debate. There was a loud ringing noise, which reached a crescendo, before blue-white lightning crackled through the corridor. Teddy gasped as a hole in the air opened up in a brilliant supernova-like shock wave. A ring of blue-white sparkling energy rippled outwards, washing over Teddy harmlessly and blowing his hair in a breeze-like manner.

There was a sudden metallic _clang!_

Then the corridor was left in complete silence.

Upon further inspection Teddy noticed a small, round metallic object on the ground.

Kneeling down, his metal leg guards and boots tapping against the floor, Teddy reached for the small object. It was cooling down after being caught in the maelstrom of energy.

Teddy looked at the ring, spinning it around, before noticing the inscription on the inside. _I love you_, he read to himself quietly. His eyes widened.


	3. Pact

Brown eyes slowly opened, fluttering to adjust to the intrusion of bright light streaming in through open slits in the shades. It took a full minute before Billy opened his eyes completely. An involuntarily groan passed his lips as he looked through the window to notice unfamiliar surrounding buildings. Billy had a sudden sense that he was four stories or so above the ground – higher than the town house he and his adoptive parents lived in.

"Jeff," a soft voice said from somewhere to his right. "Jeff, he's awake! He's awake." The voice had suddenly filled with tears, and Billy could sense a wave of relief spill through the atmosphere. Billy almost couldn't find his voice to address his adoptive mother, Rebecca, to let her know he was fine.

Rebecca was at his bedside in mere seconds, running a hand through his long raven hair. "Billy, we have been so worried." Tears gently streamed down her face as she leaned forward to kiss her son on the forehead. Billy felt one of the saline drops kiss his forehead, running down the side of his head. Billy felt his right hand get taken into a larger hand, but not his mother's. Jeff had taken his hand and gave it a strong squeeze.

"I knew you'd make it through champ," Jeff said, his brown eyes shining brightly.

Billy attempted to speak, but his throat was dry. His hand came to his neck, his index finger tracing his throat, longing to speak. Rebecca immediately handed her son a cup of water that sat on the bedside tray. Billy let the water wash down his throat, refreshing and soothing. It took him almost another full minute to gather his will to speak. Bill forced strength behind his desire.

"How long have I been," Billy looked around, "in the hospital?"

"Almost a month," Rebecca gasped, her tears outwardly flowing again. Jeff put a hand on her shoulder, linking all three family members together by touch. Billy internally noted how they were both linked to Jeff, the family's rock. Billy gazed past his parents to look for his brothers, but they were not present.

"We heard noises upstairs at first, but we thought nothing of it. It was when you fell out of your chair that we ran upstairs. When we reached you, you were unconscious," Jeff explained.

Billy started to think about the night, trying to remember. He had been lonely, sad, looking at pictures of Teddy and himself. His parents' words sounded fuzzy, almost like they were behind glass.

"We thought you'd come to within a few minutes, but," Rebecca choked back a sob.

Billy had taken off his ring, inscribed _I love you_ into it. He planned on sending it to Teddy, wherever he was.

"You didn't wake up within an hour. We rushed you to the hospital to make sure everything was all right. We didn't know what to expect. The worst part was that we didn't know what caused you to suddenly…go comatose."

_The teleportation spell, it must have worked._

"That's what the doctors told us. You went into a sudden, unexplainable coma."

_I must have used a huge amount of energy since he is so far away._

"We almost couldn't believe it when we were told."

"I've been in the hospital for almost a month?" Billy repeated, and looked toward the window again. _I've been away from Teddy for so long._

"Twenty seven days now," Jeff answered softly, looking at his son while Billy looked off into the distance. "The doctors weren't sure you'd ever come to."

Rebecca choked out another sob, turning to her husband and throwing her arms around him. Jeff stood silently, holding his wife and looking at his adopted son with a gaze full of love and happiness. Jeff kissed Rebecca's forehead. "Let's give Billy a minute honey. We're going to go get the doctor, Billy."

"We'll be _right_ back," Rebecca promised, each word pronounced tightly, laced with protectiveness.

Billy smiled at her words, but distantly. _Almost a month I have been asleep. What about Teddy? Has he been to see me? Is he even on Earth? _

Billy could not imagine not knowing what was happening with his boyfriend, not knowing if he was all right. At least when he was conscious Teddy filled every thought and every emotion he held. Being unconscious? Billy didn't even have the chance to think about him; for almost a whole month. Guilt wracked Billy, and suddenly he was uncomfortable. He pulled his arms up and wrapped them around himself. Wincing, he looked down at his arm. He hadn't even noticed the IV sticking into his arm. He hadn't noticed the machines.

_I hate hospitals._

Rebecca and Jeff returned through the hospital room door, a kind-looking blonde doctor following them through the door a few moments later.

* * *

Teddy traced Billy's thumb ring gingerly, where it now resided on his left ring finger. Teddy smiled briefly, accidently and inappropriately during an important discussion with the Skrull council. He thought back to the night the small object with enormous value had entered his possession.

He had Billy on his mind for the following week, his mind constantly wandering to the witch that had captivated his heart and mind. He could not help but hope that his boyfriend was still thinking about him, and not for a second abandoning any hope that the Skrull prince would in fact return home to Earth. Teddy spoke briefly to the councilmen and councilwomen about a peaceful way coexist with other nations in the galaxy, helped to prepare defensive strategies for siege, and learn all the intricacies of Skrull government. Needless to say the young teenager, superhero and protector on earth, was drained mentally and physically every night. The only thing that kept the young hero going was the thought of returning home to earth to be with Billy and his friends once more. Teddy exited the council talk chambers and headed for his room, undisturbed by anyone else on the ship.

_I hate_ _lingering on this ship, and located God only knows where in space._

It had been almost a month since Teddy had been gifted the silver ring that bore the words _I love you_, which were so fundamental in his relationship with Billy. The three words never lost meaning, never lost their power when Billy spoke them. This was especially true when Teddy responded in kind with this sentiment. Teddy imagined the beautiful witch hero in his mind. The brown eyes of his boyfriend sparkled with happiness, and his mouth was quirked in a smile that was reserved only for his viewing pleasure. Teddy felt a pang of yearning in his heart.

Teddy placed his palm on the lock activator to the side of his door. After a moment the confirmation light glowed green and the door automatically slid open, allowing him to enter his chambers. The room was spacious, the furniture and curtains all a royal red color. In his natural green skin it felt like Christmas for a few months too many. Teddy unclipped his metallic boots and stepped out of them. His feet had finally gotten use to the metal surrounding a think rubber inside. For the first few weeks his feet ached and developed blisters daily.

Teddy removed his armor and his imperial crown, which he would never admit was more of a thin golden circlet that was more feminine than necessary. Teddy ran a hand through his wavy blonde locks and sat on the bed, falling back and landing lightly. Teddy rubbed his eyes and forced himself to take a few deep, slow breaths.

_How could any child aspire to be a king or a queen? This job sucks like no other._

Teddy sighed exasperatedly and sat up. _I wonder what Billy's been up to._

Hot water splashed down Teddy's back only minutes later as he cleaned off in the shower. The Skrulls had given Teddy a shower that was more Earthly due to his habitats after living on Earth. Modern Skrull showers were lasers that pinpointed dirt and debris and removed it. Teddy shivered at the thought of being covered in thousands of concentrated lasers.

Teddy leaned against the shower wall, Billy passing through his mind again. He silently prayed that somehow Billy would devise a way to be together. Teddy was unsure of how much longer he would have to serve for the Skrull nation.

_If I just find a suitable ruler to abdicate the throne to…_

None of the Skrulls seemed to be worthy rulers, however. They were full of greed and lust for power, both of which Teddy lacked and he was only able to hold them back due to the fact that he was Dorrek VIII. Teddy, while trying to put up a façade of power and ability to rule and make decisions, was definitely scared of some of the council members. Sometimes they looked just about ready to kill him.

* * *

Billy desperately prayed for discharge, but the doctor recommended he stay over night for observation lest something should happen despite however fine Billy had felt. Billy had huffed angrily, arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes glaring at his parents who accepted such a torturous containment. _As if_ he hadn't been in the hospital _long enough_.

"Do you want us to stay the night with you, Billy?" Rebecca asked as the door closed behind the doctor upon his retreat.

"Have you and dad been sleeping at my bedside for the past month?" Billy asked.

Rebecca and Jeff shared a glance, one that Billy would have pinned as sheepish. "Of course we did, honey," Rebecca responded honestly. Billy smiled at his mother.

"You two can enjoy a night's rest at home. I just want to be left with my thoughts tonight," their son said, his brown eyes soft and kind.

"Are you sure honey?" Rebecca asked, holding Billy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes," Billy smiled. He was tired anyway, and a night-filled conversation with his parents wouldn't be happening. _Is it selfish that all I want right now is Teddy?_

"Plus, you two need to see the kids. I'm sure they're dying to see our parents."

"Your grandmother has them, they've been good," Rebecca said. It was as if she was arguing why she shouldn't leave.

"Just because I have to sleep in a hospital doesn't mean you have to, mom. I'm a big boy now. You and dad don't have to worry. It's one more night. I'll call if I need you two."

Rebecca started crying again, grabbing him up into a hug. "Oh, Billy, you're so grown up now. I'm just being a mom."

Billy held her back. "I love you so much, mom." Billy looked around his mother's shoulder, "You too dad." Jeff smiled lovingly at his son.

"When Teddy gets back from his…trip… in Europe we're all going to have to go out to dinner," Rebecca said as she stood up, flattening out her jacket and business skirt.

Billy winced. _If only he were _that_ close_, Billy thought wistfully.

Rebecca studied her eldest child's face, her eyebrows pulling up as she noticed the blankness that enveloped his expression. She inwardly sighed, her heart clenching. _That boy has been away for quite some time without contact_, Rebecca thought, her heart gently aching for Billy.

Billy's voice became soft, almost a whisper, "That'd be nice."

Jeff Kaplan looked at his son's sadness, felt the boy's longing. He couldn't blame Billy. Jeff Kaplan was used to watching Teddy and Billy around their home, passing glances otherwise unnoticed by other room occupants. He witnessed slight brushes of their hands together whenever they were in close proximity. He was actually surprised it took so long for him to figure the situation out. When Rebecca told him, he was surprised at first, but never at all let down. Jeff had always wanted a son—and any boy would do. Even if Billy wasn't his own, he was the closest thing he had, and for that he treasured the young boy. He admired Teddy and Billy for being courageous and sticking together. Now that Billy was missing Teddy, it made their teenage love all the more real, and Jeff Kaplan could not take to see his son so upset. When Teddy got back from wherever he was, hero work or the like, he would finally be asked to join the family. The sparkle in Billy's eyes would be worth it, and Rebecca would think so too.

"Come on, Rebecca, let's let Billy have some more time to himself. I'm sure he has some thinking to do now that he is able to do so. We'll be back tomorrow morning bright and early to get you out of here," Jeff promised.

Rebecca cast her son one more loving glance, a pained one that Billy knew was one describing her fear to leave her child, and took Jeff's hand as he led her from the room.

"I love you!" Billy called after them, receiving similar calls back. Billy leaned against his mattress and sighed.

_Well, I'm in the hospital already, so I might as well try this while I'm here under observation…_

* * *

Teddy had taken to his desk, pushing past letters and declarations of laws and the Skrull justice system. After some swift reorganizing Teddy found the pen he had been searching for, and a sheet of paper. The lengths that the Skrulls had gone to in order to assimilate Teddy into spacecraft and Skrull life was amazing, but nothing short of a failure. He didn't want to believe they could possibly think this was the right life for him. Ruling over the lives of other people—without a mate.

Surely he could not produce an heir to his throne! Not when the boy he loved was potentially light years away, back on his _home planet_ of Earth. What scared Teddy most was that he had yet to arrive to the Skrull's native planet. _How far away was the place anyway?_

Teddy scribbled away on the paper, placing the date in the top right hand corner of the yellow sheet. Teddy's handwriting was nothing short of elegant, not at all bubbly like Cassie's or chicken scratch like Tommy's. Billy had once suggested there be a _Teddy's Script_ font as an option in words processors. The memory made Teddy smile, a genuine smile.

It had been difficult being separated from Billy for this long. The first month or so he had lost his appetite and had no desire to leaves his quarters. He cried rarely, not because he was unable to do so, but because he had to be strong. He knew he would see Billy once more, even if it took a little longer. Being together again for the rest of their days would be well worth the wait, whenever the day of reuniting came. Even now, on bad days, Teddy would sometimes skip meals and conceal himself from the rest of the ship. Sometimes he felt like a spoiled teenager, neglecting his duties to the Skrulls, but…why did he honestly care for them at all? He had never asked for this. He would have never dreamed of something this big being a part of his destiny. It was funny how life worked out.

Teddy looked down at his letter, an ironic smile on his face.

He signed the letter, _Forever and Always Yours_, and then scribbled his signature. The letter was tri-folded and tucked into an envelope, sealed with a kiss and then stashed in a desk drawer that had hundreds of other letters stored away. Some time Teddy would either have to send them out to Billy on Earth or have to upgrade the storage space to his closet.

Teddy sighed, leaning back, staring at the ceiling.

_I miss you so much, if only I could hear your voice, see you, touch you…_

Tingling spread through Teddy's body, starting in his finger tips and washed out over him in a surge. Teddy stared at himself for a moment, confused.

_That was weird. Must have been some surge of excitement. You're losing it Altman._

Then the most fantastic, utterly terrifying thing happened. A voice appeared in his head.

_Teddy, can you hear me?_ The voice was soft as a whisper, but no less recognizable.

Tears involuntarily flooded from Teddy's baby blues eyes, covering his light tan cheeks.


	4. Passage

Teddy felt frozen in time. Was this really Billy, or had he _really_ lost himself while in the depths of space? The utter surprise of the event, and beauty of Billy's voice playing through his head kept his mind empty, his body at a dead stop.

_Testing, testing one, two, three…_ Billy's mind said as the sorcerer reached out into Teddy's psyche.

Teddy gulped, stabilizing his hands on the desk in front of him.

With effort Teddy pushed back through the link, _Billy? Is it really you?_

Still lying on a hospital bed, on Earth, the young mage shook violently. He suddenly felt nauseous. His hands shook, his mind going into overdrive. The once heavy-lidded honey eyes shot open in surprise, Billy's mouth open in a soundless gasp.

_Teddy! Teddy, it's me, it's Billy! I'm here, I'm here! _Fresh tears began to trickle from the young hero's face.

On the Skrull ship, alone in his quarters, Teddy heaved out a choking sob. His tears gushed forward like an angry river, flooding over and covering anything in its path.

_You…you're…_

_In your head? Yeah, I opened a telepathic link…_

_You're so far away though! How did you know you'd manage?_

_I'm in a hospital bed. I figured if anything went wrong, well…I'd have help as soon as anything happened. _

_A hospital bed? _Teddy's voice resounded with a shout, and Billy physically winced at the jarring intrusion in his own, generally quiet mind.

_I've been here almost a month now, mom and dad said. I went unconscious the night I sent you my ring._

Teddy stroked the ring tenderly, acknowledging its presence and value.

_Oh, Billy, I'm so sorry! You know if I could be there…_

_It wouldn't have happened? _Billy inquired, not recognizing the weight those words held.

Teddy felt his stomach wrench, his face grow hot; it was as if he had been slapped in the face, and kicked to boot. Hurt flooded the shape-shifting teenager. Billy instantly sensed the other boy's emotional state.

Flustered with his choice of words, Billy supplied, _No, Teddy, that is not at all what I meant. You know I would never mean that. I know the circumstances are rough on the both of us. I know you would be at my bed side every night – if not under the covers with me._

Despite the apology, anguish and guilt flood the green superhero.

_We both know none of this _your _fault, Teddy. We could have never predicted you were Skrull royalty. I'm sorry for my blunt choice of words. I don't want you to think you caused this. I sent you that ring, because…_

Billy turned in his bed, rolling onto his side to look out along the city skyline, the first blanket of dusk beginning to cover New York City. Billy was hurting too; he missed his boyfriend more than anything in the world. He also acknowledged the fact that Teddy felt the same way too.

_I love you so much, Billy. This link… it's beautiful. I have missed you so much; needed you, wanted you._

Inside of Billy's being, warmth and happiness swelled up like the rising tide, and on the other end of the connection Teddy felt the emotions wash over him, wrapping him in a cocoon of love as soothing as having his boyfriend with him.

_I love you too, Ted. _Both boys smiled simultaneously, their tears fading from their eyes.

_So you've effectively wasted a month of summer on little old me?_

_I would never take it back, either, _Billy replied with conviction.

_You're too sweet. You get to rest your feet from crime fighting too – wish I was home to give you a good rub down._

_You can make up for lost time when you're home, _Billy smiled wide, knowing that Teddy was too.

_How are intergalactic affairs going? _Billy inquired.

_They're boring, as usual. No disturbances…yet. The Council scares me though – sometimes I think they want me gone. _

_Gone from the meetings, Teddy, or –_ Billy steeled his mind from panicking – g_one?_

_It's hard to differentiate between the two, but sometimes I really think it's the latter. _

Teddy rested his elbows on the royal desk for a few moments, head in his hands, but became restless and wandered from the chair to pace the room. Billy started to feel Teddy's anxiousness permeate their link.

_You'll be okay, Teddy. I don't think anyone would want the prince of the Skrulls dead during a time of such great need. You are the link between the Kree and the Skrulls._

_That's just the problem, honey; I'm the only thing standing between them and an all out war to destroy one another. Without me to stand for both parties, though it's slowly becoming one-sided, they would have the chance to declare war. We both know they would strike given the chance. _

Billy's own levels of worry picked up at Teddy's words. If Teddy was right, then he could be in almost certain danger on a ship with no allies, and a crowd of power-hungry Skrulls.

_Well, you could always go Hulkling on all of them, _Billy jested, trying to soothe both of their concerns.

_Oh, definitely, _Teddy agreed.

Then a horrible image – pushed through by Teddy – entered Billy's mind. It was Teddy in a hallway, alone and cornered by fifty Skrulls with guns aimed at him; fifty lasers pinpointed on his forehead.

_Don't think like that, Teddy!_ Billy snapped.

Teddy's mouth flourished into an impish grin, his hand comically reaching to scratch the back of his head even though Billy would not see the gesture.

_I'm sorry, B, I couldn't help myself. We can send mental images? That's pretty cool._

Teddy sent an image of himself wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Billy let out a laugh, out loud, and quickly covered his mouth with a hand to stifle the laughter.

_I'm still in the hospital. They're going to think I'm delirious if I start laughing all by myself with no television comedies on. _

_They already knew that when you checked into the hospital, Billy. _Teddy teased.

Teddy smirked as Billy sent him an image of the sorcerer sticking his tongue out.

_I miss having this… _Billy said, _I miss the conversations we had. The physical…contact. It feels so natural right now, like you never even left. _

_If we keep this connection open we'll never be truly alone._

_I'll have to work on it, _Billy thought.

Just as the thought left Billy's mind, the magic that connected the two boys snapped, winking out.

_Billy? _Teddy called out, his mind suddenly feeling… empty.

_Teddy? Can you hear… damn it! _Billy's right hand curled into a fist, slamming it into the bed.

_I'm really going to need to get this telepathic connection up and running again soon. _Billy sighed, looking back out the window, and noticed that the sky had gone dark completely.

_Wow, I'm really inattentive,_ he thought, and then the young hero yawned, stretching wide, and closed his eyes for slumber.

Teddy sighed with sadness, wishing in vain he could reach out into the void and touch Billy's mind again. Lacking both magic and telepathy, he knew that it was impossible. The day, however, was the best he had in months, and for that he was glad. He knew two things: Billy was safe, even if he was hospitalized for the time being, and that both boys shared alarming suspicions about the Skrulls.

The prince disrobed and pulled back his blankets, settling into the comfortable bed (it was no where near as comfortable as Billy's) and sliding the material back up to his bare chest. Teddy had fleeting images of Billy and with a snap of his fingers the lights dimmed into sleep mode; and so did the young prince.


	5. Procurement

_Good morning, babe,_ Teddy thought as Billy's psyche touched his.

_I'm a little hesitant to say _ – an image of bricks hurling toward the sorcerer was projected – _that it's a good morning, Ted. We're currently trying to round up some super criminals. I _hate_ other telekinetics. One second, Ted._

_Take your time, Billy._ Within his chamber Teddy began to dress himself for more formal proceedings. Over the course of a week Billy and he had been keeping contact with one another through their telepathic link that transcended all other forms of communication. Billy had even become more powerful as to sustain their link for an hour at a time. As Teddy slipped into his pants, Billy projected images of the battle.

The three criminals had run into a construction zone where a new building was being erected. The six-story building had its framework set up, but much of the building supplies lay on the ground. Hot on their heels were the Young Avengers, minus himself.

Billy was currently holding up a force field, bricks rebounding in every direction as the older man's psionic energy dispelled piles at a time. Cassie grew to be thirty feet tall and threw a foot in the direction of Billy's assailant. As her foot drove home the man halted his attack on Billy to throw up his own field of protection. Cassie's foot slammed into the bubble, throwing the man across three blocks.

"I'll go get him," Cassie said with a sigh, stalking off after the criminal.

"I'll go with her!" Billy called to his team, who were attempting to arrest the other two villains.

_Cassie has some power in those legs,_ Teddy noted.

_Yeah, she does. Too bad we have to play fetch. What are you up to?_

_I'm getting ready for another meeting. Another day, another wasted listening to politics I hardly comprehend. No big deal though._

_Well, you are Skrull royalty. _

_I need to get home soon. I miss you._

_I'll see you soon, Teddy, don't worry your pretty little head about that._

Teddy smiled and hummed a noise of delight as Billy's emotions of love and hope wrapped him up in comfort. It was as if a heated blanket had enveloped his soul, promising to never let go or leave. If Teddy had thought he and Billy were connected before, this experience far transcended the others. He enjoyed having the other hero in his mind. With Billy there he felt safe, and connected. When Teddy felt himself bored or losing hope, a brush of Billy's psyche was enough to make him burst with joy. He relished in the unseen intimate contact of their two souls and minds intertwining.

_You're being careful out there right?_

Billy projected his mind so that Skrull-Kree hybrid could watch through his eyes. Teddy witnessed Billy hurling a cascading bolt of lightning at the other psychic. The man deflected it into a nearby building. Cassie's hand slammed down, but the man had created a force field that encased him. The invisible energy shattered the concrete with its power, and the man sank within the bubble four feet into the ground.

_Looks like I'm going to have to render him unconscious, _Billy said to Teddy, who in reply sent an image of him nodding in agreement.

"_I want you to stop!" _Billy yelled loudly, with such control and conviction that Teddy smiled. A blue aura fixed on the man for a moment, glowing briefly around his head, and winked out. The man slumped to the hard ground beneath his feet.

_Good call, Billy,_ Teddy thought supportively.

_Thanks, I just feel like it's che—what the hell is that?_

"Cassie, watch out for that!" Billy cried out as a metal sphere whipped through the air toward the two young heroes. The sphere was made of metal that Billy could not identify. Around the sphere were evenly spaced lines running vertically, all of which were glowing neon blue.

_Billy? _Teddy called out loudly, worry filling him.

"What do you think it is?" Cassie asked as the presumed machine neared.

Billy floated next to her shoulder. "I don't know, but we need to be ready for anything." The witch hero's hands glowed bright blue, lightning crackling every so often from the auras.

The sphere spun and halted itself midair in front of the Young Avengers that waited apprehensively. A large hole opened up, twelve inches in circumference, facing Billy and Cassie directly. A red glow emitted and a laser shot out. Despite his effort the optical beam shot straight through his dazzling blue force field, staining them in red light.

"Target identified," the droid said in its robotic tone.

Teddy gasped in his room, hearing the words Billy had heard.

_Billy, get yourself and Cassie out of there! This sounds dangerous. _Teddy paced in frustration as Billy continued to ignore him. To be unable to stand fight with Billy made the Skrull prince shake with frustration and desire. Teddy and Billy had always had each other's backs in combat; now that he was in space, it was particularly difficult to feel helpful.

"Target?" Cassie yelled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I _hate_ the sound of that," Billy replied, his arms rising.

On reflex Cassie's hand shot out and slapped the floating sphere. The ball spun on its axis as it flew backward through the air, up into a high arc. Billy comically held his hand above his eyes, whistling and said, "Looks like a homerun."

"What do you think that was?" Cassie asked. Billy remained silent.

_It's okay, Ted. Cassie sent it flying back to wherever it originally came from. We're both unharmed, I promise. _

"Uh, Billy? We have a problem…" the titanic teen's voice resounded through the atmosphere. "It's coming _back_."

_Teddy, I think—_

_No, you are not leaving me in the dark, Billy. I want to at least be with you in here._

Billy heaved a mental sigh. _You know I can take care of myself, Teddy. _

_I never said you couldn't. I want to make sure you're okay. You can't leave me to feel anxious. It's bad enough I can't be there with you to make sure you're all right. Please, just don't leave me to wonder what is happening on Earth while I'm not there._

Billy's mind reached out and rubbed against Teddy's affectionately, as a cat rubs against its owner's leg in greeting. _Together, then, _Billy replied.

The large sphere of metal did in fact return, and this time its vertical lines of light pulsed as if it was angry. "Whatever you do Cassie, don't let its lasers touch you. We don't know what sort of technology this is," Billy said as if she would have done otherwise.

Her sarcastic remark came a second later. "I wanted to be basked in alien laser lights though! We just need some good dance music and some glow sticks and we could _rave_."

"Not helping, Cas," Billy muttered as the sphere approached.

A shrill, high-pitched wave of sound pierced through the air from the direction of the unknown object. Cassie shrieked and clapped her hands over her ears, wincing in annoyance. Billy reacted the same way, the noise disorienting him so much he fell from the sky.

Teddy watched anxiously as Billy's world in the sky toppled and he dropped. Through the witch's eyes he watched building tops speed away and become distant as Wiccan flipped through the air. He breathed a sigh of relief as an enormous hand, Cassie momentarily ignoring the sound to save her teammate, wrapped itself around the fallen hero.

Teddy was reassured as the high-pitched assault ended and Billy stood on the ground on his feet. Billy growled, casting his arms in front of him, and discharged ravaging bolts of lightning. As if it had reflexes, the sphere dodged the attacks and whirred as it flew at the two Young Avengers. Billy adjusted his stance, and Cassie decided to make a grab for the sphere. The metal slipped passed through her fingers by mere inches and bolted straight at the magic-wielding teenager.

_Guess I'm the target, _Billy said, grimacing.

_Force field now, Billy! _Teddy yelled in their conjoined mind.

Billy projected a warping blue wall last moment and the sphere slammed into it, the loud whirring turning into the sound of metal scraping. Through the winding energy Billy could see the floating technology back itself up, and then shot forward again, slamming into the energy. Ripples spread across the blue energy on impact. Cassie shot her hand down and slammed the sphere with her palm. She smirked with satisfaction, but a moment later screamed.

"Mother f-," she cried, gripping her left wrist with her right hand. Tennis ball-sized gobs of crimson gleaned in the morning light as they fell to the ground, splattering with such force that smaller globs splashed along Billy's force field. The angry ball glowed intensely, revving up and taking to the air, foot-long spikes protruding from its surface.

"Cassie!" Billy called up to her. "Are you alright?"

"It didn't pierce through, but that hurt like _hell_!"

Billy dropped his force field, gathering up courage. "It's me you want, come and get me!"

Billy's cape fluttered as he stared down the cold, thinking machine. Cassie watched anxiously. It was as if the machine was considering Billy's declaration. Then, with horror from Billy and Cassie, the orb grew so large an adult could fit inside it. Long, snaking metal arms shot forth from the sides of the orb right toward Billy.

_Billy, NO! _Teddy cried out in fear.

Billy, Teddy, and Cassie watched as something slammed into the side of the attacking machine. There were three loud beeps and then a massive explosion. Cassie swayed backward from the force, having to take two steps to maintain her balance. Billy was thrown backward through the air, but he managed to levitate before hitting any of the surrounding cars, street lamps, or benches.

Kate stood coolly, a hand gripping the handle between the graceful curves of her bow. She propped her second hand on her hip. "We got ours, and I see you've gotten the telekinetic, but what the _hell_ was that?"

Eli, Tommy, and the Vision approached the black-maned girl from behind.

"We were wondering the same thing…" Billy said, looking at the exploded remains of the once large metal sphere.

Jonas, the Vision, floated soundlessly through the air toward the metallic debris and began to work his powers.

"I am scanning the technology for references as to its creators and its function. Preliminary scans show that it is not of this planet."

_Not of Earth origins? _Teddy wondered. Billy sent him a mental shrug. _You weren't hit by any shrapnel, were you? _The concern in his boyfriend's voice made Billy feel a pang of hurt. He wished so badly Teddy could rejoin them on Earth. At home.

_No, I had an invisible force field up. Sorry I didn't tell you about that._

_I was only concerned if you avoided injury. It doesn't matter how you avoid it, as long as you do. I'm glad you're safe._

Billy sent Teddy an image of them hugging, and Teddy brightened.

_Now that the excitement is over I have to get to my meeting with the Council. Conserve your energy and contact me when you don't feel strained._

_Teddy, I don't feel,_ but Billy's thought was silenced as his head swirled, his body suddenly unsteady on firm ground.

_I know what you feel, Billy, we're linked here. _Teddy complemented his statement with an image of him pointing a finger at his head.

_Smartass, _Billy teased as he projected himself sticking his tongue out.

_Rest up and fill me in when you're feeling better._

_I will, _Billy promised. _I love you, Teddy Altman._

_I love you too, Billy Kaplan._

* * *

Teddy braced himself for the sudden emptiness. It was harder to adjust to a lack of Billy at the end of their connection than it was to adjust to another mind being present within his own. The sudden surge of presence was welcomed, while the sudden vacancy was displeasing.

Teddy traversed the Skrull spaceship with expert navigation since having become so acclimated to the vast hallways and rooms it contained. It was a surprise that the ship wasn't the size of a small planet with all the room it had! Teddy passed other Skrull passengers infrequently, and those who passed gave curt nods as opposed to warm greetings.

_Tough crowd every day. Do these guys have any fun?_ Teddy thought, the blandness of the entire ordeal slowly driving him toward insanity. _Maybe I should cast the first rule as casual Fridays. Bring your pet to work day…_

Teddy approached the grand doors to the Council's chamber. The doors were fifteen-feet tall. The metal that comprised the doors was colored a deep purple, and the Skrull empire insignia, in black, spread across both doors. Two enormous golden handles, both two-feet long and slanted downward toward the midline of the doors, resided four feet above the floor. Teddy pulled on the door handle to his right and gave the entry a yank. The door swung open quickly despite its enormity, dim light creeping out from the depths beyond.

In the center of the gigantic official meeting chamber was a thirty-foot long table. Its metal shone with a cold sheen and glinted in the low lighting. Fifteen high-backed chairs surrounded the long table. The backs curved downward at their tops, fanning out. To Teddy's surprise the chairs were actually comfortable, and the first time he had encountered the furniture he had expected it to be the exact opposite: cold and hair, much like the rest of populace on the ship. However, he was glad to have some comforts aboard, and was glad no incidences or attempts on his life had occurred over the months.

Gathered in the seats surrounding the table were Skrulls he had become accustomed to seeing almost daily. There was the fierce and very intimidating Veranke. She was the only female on the Council. Her appetite for conqueroring and power was something that gave Teddy knots in his stomach. The way her eye glinted was too much sometimes. One time she had even glared at Teddy when he claimed they should contact the Kree, their sworn enemies, offering them a chance at peace. The murderous look in her eye made Teddy think twice, and he had hardly the resolution to press on daily with his desire for peace between the two races. The fact that her moods changed so quickly, and were so violent, made Teddy wary of the woman. She was a force to be reckoned with, and he was one who needed not to find out how bad her temper could get.

Then there were Fremn and Commander Chrell. The two male Skrulls displayed the closest thing to friendship Teddy had seen onboard the ship since he had first joined them. Of the two, Fremn was much friendlier to Teddy and did his best to devote time to teaching the new prince to their customs and even their fighting style. Commander Chrell, Teddy had decided, was dangerous. The vibes the Commander gave off were nowhere near as evil and malicious as the ones that rolled off Veranke in strong waves, but when he noticed the two were friends of sorts, Teddy made the smart decision to remain separated from the former as much the latter.

At the head of the table was Kl'rt, the famed Super-Skrull whose might came from his ability to use the same powers as the Fantastic Four: invisibility, force field projection, pyrokinesis, stretchability, and immense strength and durability. He was running the show as of now. The Skrull was indifferent to the presence of Teddy. He showed neither loathing nor happiness that Teddy was aboard the craft. The male Skrull simply regarded Teddy with respect, but no emotions outside the realm of acknowledgment. In addition to being respectful of Teddy, Kl'rt seemed the most level headed and least intrigued by the prospect of destroying an entire alien race.

The other ten Council members seemed more likely to side with Veranke, whose empowered speeches at almost every meeting seemed to sway their minds. Kl'rt, however, seemed unfazed by her remarks and kept them steadily on direction toward avoiding war. Fremn also seemed on Teddy's side, but he had no doubt the Commander's influence on his friend would make him vote otherwise.

Teddy resided next to Kl'rt at the right side of the table while Veranke, the Commander, and Fremn sat across from him on the left. Avoiding their gazes was Teddy's foremost goal, lest he should suddenly implode from their stares.

The last few stragglers wandered in from their respective places within the spacecraft and took their places. Kl'rt nodded at each with deference, before commanding attention from everyone. "I call this official gathering to order," the Super-Skrull announced, standing from his seat and leaning over the table, large palms spread against the metal.

"I second the motion to proceed with the meeting," Teddy said out loud, with as much confidence as possible.

_Show them you mean business. The sooner you get off this ship, the sooner you get back to Earth and Billy, _Teddy thought sternly.

Veranke's green eyes went wide at Teddy's outspoken declaration. The young man had never spoken out loud to call forth the beginning of their meetings. She smirked. "I too vote toward the motion to proceed with the Council's meeting." Her last words rolled off her tongue with venom and spite at Teddy. He took her remark as to saying he had no place in the room. Teddy was just about ready to go Hulkling on her, to reach out and grab her by the throat with a strong green hand.

Other's muttered their assent and Kl'rt nodded once to the whole table.

"Our first order of business is ship stock," Kl'rt said. "While we brought provisions to bring us to our home planet, our stocks are diminishing and we will require a refill within the next few days. Do I have the vote of the Council to make a stop to the nearest station in the hopes to refill our necessities?"

"I second the motion to stockpile supplies," Teddy said again. Veranke's eyes darted to the blonde, staring at him cruelly. From farther down the vast table a third and a fourth vote were cast toward restocking, and finally twelve of the fifteen agreed that the Skrulls needed to attain supplies for the passengers and ship repairs. Despite her second glare of the night, Veranke had cast a supporting vote.

_Maybe she does care about her people after all,_ Teddy thought dryly. He briefly wondered what Billy was doing back on Earth. His hand slipped over his other, gently rubbing the ring that hugged his finger. Veranke watched from across the table, wondering what the ring meant to the young man.

"In regards to older business, we still need to find a suitable solution to the Kree," Kl'rt said. Teddy wanted to gag at the notion and roll his eyes. He was tired of the conversation. He wanted the Kree and the Skrulls to leave each other alone.

_Do unto others as you wish them to do to you,_ Teddy thought. _I guess alien races really don't understand the concept._

"I maintain my position to attack the Kree while they least expect it," Veranke spoke out. "Our peoples have never gotten along in this universe. I would see it that we overpower them and invade their home planet and establish ourselves. We need to put the Kree in their places. They grow arrogant in their ways, what with their technology and all. Perhaps if Kl'rt were to share his secrets of his powers, we could create an entire race of Skrulls with the means to overcome their silly toys."

Kl'rt made a guttural noise, one that resembled a growl, Teddy noted, and waited for the Super-Skrull to speak.

"What happened to me on my journey through the galaxy was purely an accident. I was exposed to the same radiation as the Earth's Fantastic Four were. I had no choice in the matter," he explained with an air of decided indifference to his powers. Veranke cast a look of disbelief at the leader, and kept her mouth shut for another moment.

"You cannot argue, however, that we should not assume control of the Kree Empire. They have laid waste to many of our traveling convoys which sought no conflict."

"You forget, dear Veranke, that we too have laid waste to traveling Kree ships. Have we not struck down their vehicles with laser canons on this ship?"

"They are cruel and malicious. You know of their rituals; of their games. They hold sacrificial duels close to Earth's own Roman games many centuries ago. They are a race of destruction, and we Skrulls seek nothing but peace."

_Well aren't you a two-faced liar, _Teddy swore sourly. _You seek nothing but the power to rule with an iron fist._

Several of the members at the table nodded at her declaration that their own race only sought peace. He would guess no sooner than Veranke had seized control of the Kree Empire that her desire for absolute control would spread outward across the galaxy. He had no doubts she would head straight to Earth. _Billy, _Teddy's mind closed on the name. If Teddy could successfully eliminate the threat of a warring galaxy, he'd have no worries in ascertaining the sorcerer's safety. To gain the upperhand in the politics of a race he still understood little of would be a struggle. His title, Dorrek III, the heir to the Skrull throne, would not be enough.

"If the Kree were to take Dorrek III into their hands, we would have no one to rule," Veranke persisted.

Teddy seemed to take this piece of information with evident shock. Veranke looked at his surprised face.

"Do you not know of your heritage?" Teddy's dumbfounded look made the cruel Skrull let out a bark of laughter. "He knows nothing of himself Kl'rt. How do you propose he rule an Empire?"

"Why would the Kree want _me_?"

"While you are the true heir to the Skrull throne, your mother's insistence to love outside the Skrull realm left us with," Kl'rt took a moment to sort his word choice, "a half-Kree-half-Skrull-heir."

"I'm an heir to the Kree Empire_ too_?" Teddy asked, his voice straining in half-groan.

_I couldn't possibly take two seats in two warring nations,_ Teddy thought annoyed. _Can't they become a distinct democratic alien race?_

Veranke let out another laugh; this one mocked Teddy.

"Your mother, Anelle, was in an affair with a Kree warrior by the name of Captain Mar-vell. Together they made you. You are officially a part of the Kree Empire through their military. Your mother desperately wished to fix the problems her own father created," Veranke said, folding her hands and lacing her fingers. "Seems like these problems continue on."

"Without you Dorrek, the Skrulls would lose the rightful heir and throw our race back into more havoc. That is why we require you to help us," Kl'rt said.

Veranke turned quiet again, and this time her mind seemed much busier.

"Then I will remain and do what I can," Teddy said. Veranke muttered something under her breath, something that Commander Chrell smirked at. Teddy supposed it was along the lines of, "which isn't much".

Teddy groaned as new business was further discussed.

* * *

Billy lay sprawled along the largest couch in the Young Avenger's newly refurbished living room in the manor. He had gotten maybe a half hour in total of restful shuteye, but before long he was imagining long metallic arms snaking through the air to grab at him. His mind wondered what the purpose of the machine had been. Was it trying to make contact? Was it attempting to attack? Had it been attempting to grab him? He was sure he had not been on the most wanted list of any headhunter. The teenager let out an exasperated sigh, allowing his honey eyes to open and stare upward as he adjusted so a leg dangled over the back of the couch. One arm was sprawled over the side of the comfortable furniture; lightly grazing the beautiful area rug Kate had picked out herself.

Tommy, for once in his life walking at a human speed, or just near it, entered the room.

"What's up little brother?" he asked as the white-haired speedster hopped into an armchair next to the window.

"You need to stop assuming you're older," Billy said before playfully responding, "It would be bad to assume I'm younger but still got all the good genes."

Tommy stuck his tongue out and simply watched his brother. "Something on your mind?"

Sometimes the amount of caring Tommy displayed behind closed doors was overwhelming, yet comforting. Billy somehow knew in the back of his mind that Tommy would always be on his side no matter what was required of him.

"Nothing more than the usual," the black-haired hero replied, looking at his twin from upside down as he tilted his backward, deeper into the cushioned seat.

"Teddy and saving the day? Man, do those seem really time consuming to always be on your mind. Might have to get you a watch soon," the speedster said lightly, smiling. Tommy watched as Billy's bottom lip quivered.

"Look, Billy, I'm sorry if that was insensitive. I know he's been away a while. We both know he's all right. The big guy can take care of himself."

"The big guy? What does that make me?" Billy asked with mock outrage.

"The baby," the joker replied with a wink.

_I sure do miss him holding me like I was a fragile baby_.

Tommy watched Billy closely. He noted the acute, slight trembling of Billy's arms. He watched the honey orbs grow distant in thought and remembrance. His twin's mouth made a downward curve on both sides.

"Please, don't sigh," Tommy said as he got up, sitting on the end of couch near Billy's feet. The too-quick superhuman plucked Billy's leg off the edge of the couch's back and placed it over his thighs, letting his brother's legs recline as Billy switched onto his back. "Teddy will be back, bro, it's just a matter of time."

"He's been gone for too long, Tommy," Billy noted softly. The mage continued to stare up at the ceiling that now harbored working lights that were recessed into circular coves that shone the light in concentrated beams.

"I know he's been gone physically, but he's still with you in your heart," Tommy responded tenderly. The sudden closeness of their talk gave Billy a small shake.

"You know, I haven't told anyone this yet, but Teddy and I have been communicating. I know I didn't tell you all how I wound up in the hospital, but it's because I teleported something to Teddy out in space."

Tommy's face alit in shock. "You what?"

"I sent him a ring he had given to me," Billy said. "I cast a spell, and the energy drained me so much I went into that mini coma."

The white-haired teen's mouth formed a soundless 'oh'. "While I was in the hospital, I….I tried communicating with him. A telepathic link, I opened, let me talk to him. The whole thing has been making my powers stronger. We talk for a few hours a day."

"You do take rests to compensate I hope," Tommy said carefully.

Billy motioned to his current state of lying on the couch, in a half-snuggle with his twin. "Hence my current position," Billy retorted. "I have to rest as much as you have to eat to sustain your metabolism."

Tommy nodded in recognition, realizing that Billy had in fact been lying around the Avenger's manor more frequently in recent days.

"So, what's that like?" Tommy inquired with an honesty curiosity.

"It's extremely intimate," Billy answered openly. "It's like we're one person when our minds connect. They intertwine, and we fill one another—Tommy coughed—and it's like nothing else. It's the gem of all the uses of my magic. I now know I can be with him, without being with him. It still isn't the same as having him here on Earth, but it's something else all its own."

The boys relaxed in peace, softly talking as the afternoon passed by. Kate stopped by with groceries for the refrigerator, most of which was designated to the maintenance of Tommy. Tommy got up and followed Kate into the kitchen while Billy remained on the couch. Billy looked down to his feet, studying the ornate rug that his soles brushed against. He braced his hands on his knees to get up, when he noticed a shadow descend along the rug. Billy looked closely at the round orb of dark on the carpet, and waved a hand and moved his head looking for a response: there was none. Billy squinted at the shadow a moment longer until it vanished.

There was a loud a crash, and the breaking of glass. Transparent shards flashed around him in rush, scattering and scraping along the living room floor. The frame of the windows splintered loudly as they crunched and broke. Billy let out a cry as he turned around to face what was coming through the windows. Long, metallic tendrils pushed their way through the manor window. Two cords wrapped around his wrists, yanking them above his head, while another two wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Billy!" Tommy cried out as he skidded into the doorway adjoining the kitchen to the living room.

"Tommy!" Billy yelled as he was roughly, but carefully yanked outside of the manor. Tommy was fast, but not quick enough, his hands just missing Billy's legs as his brother was pulled outside completely.

"That's it, I'm vaporizing the shit out of it," Tommy declared as he began to swirl his arms.

Kate shoved him aside none to softly, growling, "You'll get Billy too!"

Kate grabbed her bow and an arrow off her back and nocked her weapon. Billy was dragged in through an opening in the large sphere, where the metal seamlessly rejoined itself in the middle, encasing the sorcerer within. Kate released an arrow, but it ricocheted harmlessly off what seemed to be a force field generated by the machine.

Without another moments expense, the giant orb took flight and surged upward through the sky away from the Avenger's manor.

"You let that _thing_ take _my brother_," Tommy growled angrily.

"I couldn't risk you blowing up your twin _all over _the streets of New York," Kate hissed, though she felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Tommy. You stilled haven't practiced that power enough. I was more concerned for Billy."

"You don't even know where that thing will take him. What it will _do_ to him!" Tommy's voice was pained and concerned. Kate put a hand on the speedster's shoulder for comfort.

"We both know Billy can take care of himself. I'm sure he's teleporting himself out of there right now, Tommy," Kate said, a little too sure of herself. "I'm _really _sorry, Tommy. We'll get him back."

"How? We just lost our _only_ spellcaster," he replied angrily.

"We have Jonas, he'll know what to do and how to find Billy," Kate said reassuringly.

"I have identified the…" The Vision's words stopped abruptly. "Are we redecorating so soon?"

"Why do android jokes suck _so_ badly?" Kate slapped Tommy's shoulder unapologetically, fearing for the feelings of their technologic teammate.

"No, we're not redecorating, Vision. I don't do things so….distastefully. No, uhm, well…what did you find out exactly?" Tommy raised his eyes at Kate, confused as to why she wasn't mentioning the _biggest_ discussion that could possibly be happening at the moment.

"The technology that attacked Cassie and Billy earlier this morning. Its origin is of the Kree race. They are a species that live farther out in our galaxy. They sent the attacking probe. It was an acquisition droid."

"Well that thing just _acquired_ my brother!" Tommy yelled out in frustration.

The Vision cocked his head. "Another one just took your brother?"

Tommy shot a laser gaze at his not-entirely-human teammate that was worthy of Rebecca Kaplan's respect. Tommy looked about ready to vaporize the poor Vision.

"I think I have a clue as to why," the Vision provided, waiting on his other two roommates approval to continue. Kate urged him on as she noticed Tommy was becoming more and more impatient.

"The Kree is a race that prides itself on superior technology. They have also been in a war generations long with the _Skrulls._"

Kate and Tommy's eyes simultaneously widened. "I believe that your brother, Billy, may be used in leverage against the Skrulls, or more toward Teddy. At first I could not comprehend, but after extensive research, I have come to note where Teddy's origins lie from the old Vision's memories. Teddy is the son of Captain Mar-vell, Captain of the Kree military, and Princess Anelle, royalty to the Skrull throne. By this we know that Teddy is an heir to the throne, but my research says that the Kree elect the offspring of their military personnel into their ranks by blood. With Teddy's father having been such a large part in their war efforts, and as one of their greatest warriors…well, that makes Teddy apart of their world too. I am unsure as to why the Kree suddenly want Teddy now, and to what means they will use Billy."

"Great, now we have _two_ teammates up in space, probably in some God forsaken corner we'll _never_ reach," Tommy moaned, throwing himself onto the couch exasperatedly.

"If anything, the boys will be able to help one another, should they cross paths," Vision supplied. "The paths of lovers crossing into reuniting."

"Oh for God's sake, Jonas, _go research or something_," Tommy whined angrily, frustrated with himself for being unable to protect his brother as he should have.

"Yes, I shall begin more research to aid in helping our teammates," Jonas said, turning on his heel to head toward his computer room. Pausing in the doorway, he said, "Perhaps Misses Bishop would begin decorating in the time being."

Tommy smirked at the android's suggestion, while Kate shot him a stinging glance.


	6. Plot

Billy awoke encapsulated in the giant thinking sphere. He wasn't sure what had caused him to pass out: the fight from earlier in the day or the sudden shock of being abducted. Billy winced as he sat up, his arms and inner thighs sore from being grabbed by metal arms.

_Wonder if I'm bruised or not_, the sorcerer thought to himself. Billy put a hand to his head, his eyes straining to see much in the sphere that contained him. A ring of small glowing blue lights wound around the ceiling, casting little light for Billy to see through. The machine that captured the young hero hummed and vibrated as it traveled.

_But to where am I going?_ Billy wondered. Billy could easily stand in the sphere, but he decided in his weakness not to attempt it. The floor, he noted, was not hard, but made up of a soft foam that cushioned him from the metal floor.

_I'm in a huge, comfortable hamster ball_, he thought sardonically. _Wonder how far this thing has taken me already. I could teleport, but with no sense of distance, I could wind up injuring myself…or worse._

Billy's mouth tugged downward into a frown. Then he bit his lower lip and clapped his hands to his ears as a high-pitched ringing filled the small space. The wall opposite him began to melt and re-shape. The young Avenger watched as a silver rectangle began to form, fitting to the contour of the sphere's shape. It stopped as it reached the size of a thirty-two-inch flat screen television. Billy supposed that was what it was forming into, because in the next moment there was a loud _zzrpt _noise and static, before the screen adjusted into a crystal clear picture.

_High definition, nice feature,_ Billy thought sarcastically, instantly glaring at the figure that faced him.

A green helmet with a crest in the middle was concealing three-quarters of a blue face. Billy thought the face looked human enough, other than the blue pigment that gave the person an otherworldly quality. The sorcerer could not discern whether or not the other person was male or female due to a lack of visible hair. The intense, almost feral, look in the deep blue eyes made him guess it was male. His suspicion was confirmed when a deep voice was emitted from between the azure lips.

"This is Captain Av-Rom of the Kree Imperial Militia," the other man said by way of introduction. The captain looked at Billy, seemingly sizing him up. "With whom am I speaking?"

The mage had half a mind to not answer. Perhaps he could convince Av-Rom they had abducted the incorrect person. However, Billy decided otherwise and responded in kind, "Billy Kaplan."

"Billy Kaplan of Earth," Captain Av-Rom repeated, looking down on screen as if he was reading something. "You are the magic-wielding hero of the Young Avengers?"

Billy cocked his head in wonderment. He was unsure of how to retort. How could this Kree alien possibly know about him?

"Yes, that is who I am," Billy said. "Who – what exactly do you want?"

"Our intelligence says on Earth you have had…relations….with the son of Captain Mar-vell," the captain replied casually, as if it was common knowledge throughout the galaxy.

"The son of Captain Mar-vell? As in, Captain Marvel's son?"

"That is what I said, yes," Captain Av-Rom answered condescendingly. Billy bit back at a bitter retort.

"I'm not sure who his son is," Billy spluttered, flushing.

"On Earth he is known as Theodore Altman," Captain Av-Rom supplied. Billy's eyes widened.

"But why Teddy?"

"His father was a part of the Imperial Militia. He was one of our finest commanders and warriors. It is of Kree law that children of the bloodline be inducted into our militia," Captain Av-Rom said with seriousness laced into his voice.

"Well you're too late," Billy muttered, crossing his arms.

"We have received further information that a few months past he was taken aboard a Skrull ship and brought into space." Billy was, again, momentarily surprised, but began to wonder if there was anything Av-Rom didn't already know.

"Yes, a few _months_ ago, Captain," Billy sneered, upset with the current situation. "You'll never find him."

"Oh, but we will. We have been on their trail the entire time. We are but hours from reaching their ship. The Skrull nation is located in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, allowing us to intercept them. We have long since been at war with the Skrulls, for generations now. We both seek the same thing – dominance in the galaxy as the best alien species. We want supreme control. The Skrulls are struggling to hold their world together. Since Princess Anelle and Captain Mar-vell planned to overthrow the Skrull king, there has been division amongst their people. They have much to gain with the Prince in their midst, but if we were to take the boy—,"

"Teddy!" Billy interjected.

"Teddy," Av-Rom continued on, "Their nation would be reduced to civil war amongst their fighting parties. The Kree will gain a superb commander, and finally attain supremacy above all other species."

Billy looked at Av-Rom with disgust. "What exactly do you need me for? If you're so sure you can take Teddy back just like—Billy snapped his fingers for effect—then why do you need me?"

Captain Av-Rom smiled icily, causing Billy to shudder. "Incentive to return to his rightful place," the captain said threateningly. "After all, it appears he bears sentimental attachment to you. Granted, it may not be the appropriate form of relationship on our home planet, it is necessary to bring you along. You will be on board the Kree's most magnificent warship soon. You will be an honored guest."

"What happens after you retrieve Teddy?"

"We will discuss that onboard," Av-Rom replied. "Sleep now, boy. You will need your energy."

Billy heard hissing, but smelled no gas. Despite this, Billy felt himself sway, his eyelids fluttering as they met to close. Billy slumped to the padded floor in a deep slumber.

* * *

The Council meeting adjourned, their official business closed for the day. Teddy watched as the Skrull ambassadors left their chairs and strode through the door back into the main ship quarters. Veranke, Commander Chrell, and their more timid friend Fremn were of the last to leave the chambers. Teddy sat in his chair, leaning forward to lie his arms and head on the smooth, cold table.

"What is it hatchling?" Kl'rt inquired, noticing the state of the young prince.

"I'm tired of this," Teddy responded softly. "I just want to go home."

"You are going home," Kl'rt said easily.

"To my home on Earth," Teddy growled, sitting up. "I don't belong here Kl'rt!"

"Of course you belong here, child. It is your birthright to take the crown and lead your people out of what is soon to be a civil war."

"I have no idea what I'm doing here! This is a culture shock to me. I've spent my life on Earth, learning their customs and getting myself adjusted there—and that's _still_ taking some time too. I have no connections to the Skrull people. I have no one _there_ for me. Wouldn't you rather elect into the position someone who _wanted_ to do it? Someone who already knows the ropes and would _do_ something rather than have to learn from step one?"

"Dorrek," Kl'rt started gently, "You will get used to this life. You doubt your abilities. You will have new friends and find a mate—"

"I don't _want_ anything new. I _want _what I had on Earth!" Teddy would admit he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum in a toy store, but his limit had been reached. He stood up, slamming both hands into the table, causing two fist-sized craters. "I'll be in my quarters. Let me know when _you're_ ready to take my place."

Teddy stormed out of the Council chambers in a huff, his boots clicking angrily over the hard floors of the ship.

* * *

Teddy walked a little aimlessly, mostly staring at the floor in his frustration. His ears perked up when he heard low voices – voices that could give him nightmares all too easily.

"We have but a few hours to do this," Veranke spoke in a hushed tone. "If I am to ascend to the position of Queen, we must rid ourselves of Dorrek III during our refuel and resupply."

Commander Chrell spoke next, supplying, "We should get the boy off the ship. Once he is off we can execute the child easily. Kl'rt will never know who would have done it with all the commotion going on."

"I – I don't think we should. You've heard the child," Fremn spoke. "He seeks to bring our people back to peace. If all the Skrulls were in harmony again, we could really work on overtaking the Kree."

"The boy has _no_ idea what he's doing," Veranke spat. "He's a waste of space on our planet as far as I am concerned."

"The prophecy said—," Fremn was cut off.

"Forget the prophecy, Fremn!" Commander Chrell growled. "He cannot be our savior. Our savior will not be a dim-witted child who seeks peace. We need a leader who will lead us through the ravages of war to seek supremacy. No longer will the Skrulls be looked down upon!"

"I disagree," Fremn argued, almost sounding _too_ defiant.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," Chrell said.

"Chrell, we are _friends_," Fremn said, sounding as if he were pleading.

"Friends don't let friends stand in the way of their plans."

Teddy heard a metallic click, a gasp, and then a harsh thud. A bit of purple fluid splashed on the wall adjacent to Teddy. Was that Skrull _blood_? Teddy's eyes and mouth widened in horror, before he silently retreated.

"Remove the body," Veranke said. "New plan: kill the boy before we dock, kill Kl'rt, and attain sworn oaths from the rest of the ship under my command. We _will_ take control." Commander Chrell offered a devious smile, before dragging the body of his friend away. Veranke wiped the blood up with a small piece of technology taken out of her pocket.

"Soon I will be in control of an empire," Veranke whispered to herself. "Queen."

Teddy all but slammed into his door, thrusting his hand on the sensor repeatedly. The door slid open, Teddy slipping through the entrance and all but tripping into the room. He fell onto the bed, before taking a deep, calming breath.

"They want me dead." He breathed out, adrenaline burning through him. "I'm going to die."

Teddy wished he could open his link with Billy, because he had a laundry list of things he desired to express and say should anything happen to Teddy.

* * *

Billy awoke with a start, bolting upright in an unfamiliar room. When he looked down he noticed he was sitting on a large, comfortable bed. Scanning the room he noticed that there was nothing but four cold, metal walls. There was a large blue metal door directly ahead of him, and a smaller wall on the left wall adjacent to the bed. He assumed the smaller led to a bathroom, and when he got the courage to get up and check it out, he was proven correct. Billy relieved himself and re-entered his quarters, his mind trying to make sense of where he was.

_You must be onboard the Kree warship,_ Billy thought, remembering Av-Rom's words.

As Billy headed for the large door, it opened with a hiss, and a familiar being waited on the other side flanked by two men with guns.

"Billy Kaplan," Av-Rom regarded him with a curt nod. "You are aboard the Kree's Imperial Militia warship."

Billy joined the captain and they started to walk down the hallway, Billy's mind conscious of the armed warriors trailing behind them.

"We are but a short time from the Skrulls own ship, and we will overtake them quickly enough." The captain's voice was certain and devoid of any emotion. His stern character left Billy sure that he was the supreme head of this ship, and probably the entire militia.

"What exactly are you planning?" Billy inquired as they turned a right in the expansive hallway. Captain Av-Rom had led Billy to the central control room, where ten men in green and blue uniforms worked to control the ship. They spoke to one another in their native tongue, Billy unable to understand them. The men did not turn to assess Billy, intent on completing their orders. The control room was large, and ceiling-to-floor windows curved in a crescent shape to give a view of the open galaxy ahead. The control panels were large, and the soldiers manning them worked at a fast pace.

"As of now we are working on planning our interception," Av-Rom answered without hesitation. "We will deploy you and a small squadron of soldiers to search the Skrull ship and retrieve the son of Mar-vell. Once you have secured him, we will bring you back onboard the ship."

"It's supposed to be as easy as that?" Billy inquired with obvious doubt. _Nothing_ was ever that simple.

"I'll be sending you with some of my best men. With our superior technology and battle tactics, we _will_ prevail. There is no option other than success."

_Wow, and I thought my parents were harsh on me during the school year_.

"What's the goal with the Skrulls? Incapacitate?"

"Kill on sight. Billy Kaplan, we are in a war. My men have been hardened to kill their enemies. I'm unsure of the tactics of mere humans, whose emotions blind their paths and forge weaknesses, but in war you _do not_ hesitate. These Skrulls _will_ kill you; make no mistake. Think about what you are fighting for."

_Teddy. I want him back more than _anything_ in this entire world_. Billy's eyes stung, ready to release tears from the sheer force of his desire.

"From our intelligence we have gleaned you have much power," Av-Rom stated. "If this is, in fact, correct, you should have _no_ trouble while you are on board."

Billy suddenly felt frustrated. Captain Av-Rom's arrogance was grating his nerves.

"If you want my _pure_ honesty, I don't care about you, your men, or the Skrulls. I just want my boyfriend _back_. If anything happens to him, you _will_ have to worry about _me_. I'll show you just _how much_ power I pack." Billy wasn't _too_ sure how much power he _did_ have, but he was hoping his threat wasn't an empty one.

Captain Av-Rom smirked. "Are you threatening me, child?"

"Take it as you'd like. Just have _well_ thought out plan before I _lend_ you _my _assistance," Billy snapped.

"You are free to roam the ship," Av-Rom said, waving a dismissive, gloved hand. "Tamper with any of my equipment or any of my men, and I will have you gasping for air in the deepest reaches of space. Do I make myself clear?"

Billy stormed away, calling back, "Be sure to get me when you _need_ me!" If Billy could do anything, it was let Captain Av-Rom know that the Kree needed _him_. Sure, Billy might not have been able to get Teddy as quickly without their "help" (abduction), but they needed him _much _more.

Billy traversed the course they had taken to reach the control room, and as opposed to roaming the ship, he returned to his room. Billy sat on the bed, full of anxious energy, deciding that it was time to contact Teddy. Billy sat with his legs crossed, closed his eyes, and willed his mind clear. After a moment of concentration his eyes opened in a brilliant flash of blue, and through his minds eye watched his psyche, a sparkling azure comet, blaze across the dark galaxy to reach his boyfriend.

* * *

Teddy was doing his best not to hyperventilate. It's not like three—now two after the execution of one of their own—psychotic Skrulls wanted to _murder_ the heir to the throne. Okay, so they did, and Teddy was _freaking_ out. Teddy rolled onto his back, letting out another deep exhale to steel his nerves and calm his mind down some. Then came the fantastic tingles his mind was getting used to. In a second flat his mind was open, his green psyche flaring up excitedly.

Billy's own blue aura swept down, circling around the green affectionately, rubbing and pressing against the other. Teddy's anxiety deflated immediately, despite his subconscious urging him to the need to formulate a plan of action.

_Teddy_, Billy purred through their channel.

_I've missed you, B. _Teddy thought, his green aura greedily intertwining itself amongst Billy's, latching on with strength Billy felt through the empathetic link.

_Listen, I have to catch you up on some stuff quickly. There's this alien race, the Kree, and you're sort of a part of their Imperial Militia through your biological father—_

_Mar-vell,_ Teddy finished.

_How did you know that?_

_Well, I was shocked to find out through my enemies onboard. I have to catch you up too – Veranke and Commander Chrell just murdered Chrell's friend in cold blood. I'm next, Billy. Does it count as an assassination, or just murder since I'm not technically in office?_

Billy's azure psyche pulsed with worry around Teddy's, and Teddy did his best not to let his own emotions flood the connection. _I need a plan, and a good one at that._

_Well, I'm on my way, Teddy._

_How? You're on Earth._

_I'm only a few hours away, actually. You see, I kinda know about the Kree because they've abducted me and I'm currently—_

A maelstrom of angry, red energy exploded through their link. Fiery red and yellow sparks flashed around in their minds, and soon Teddy's rage was a swirling vortex of hatred and lust for destruction. Billy didn't even know Teddy _could_ feel such anger. In their time spent together, the two had shared maybe one or two arguments, and those never turned out into full on spats.

Teddy was sitting up on his bed, hands curled into fists that were turning white. _They abducted you?_

The rage in their connection pulsed outwards in strong waves. Billy half-wished to withdraw his psyche from the maelstrom. Instead, Billy started to allow hope and a sense of calm seep into their link. The lavender was like a mist, snaking its way around Teddy's mind. The angry vortex's pulsating slowly faded, and with stronger, more vibrant purple waves of soft peacefulness, the rage Teddy felt started to dissipate. It winked out with a small flash.

_Shh,_ _Teddy, I'm alright. _Billy promised, continuing on with his stream of comfort. _If you want to look on the bright side of things, I'm only a few hours from you. Then the Kree and I will come to extract you from the Skrull ship._

_So I'm leaving one prison to enter another – one that will send me into intergalactic wars. Sounds like _so_ much fun._

_No need for the sarcasm. I'm working on it, okay? It's all a little disorienting, being in space._

Teddy sent the mage a brief image of himself rolling his eyes, and Billy flushed in embarrassment.

_I'm sorry, Teddy. _Billy reciprocated by sending an image of Billy frowning. _I know it's been hard for you. I really didn't mean that to sound so dramatic._

Teddy's mental aura nuzzled Billy's, letting him know everything was all right. _The Skrulls are docking at the next fuel and supply station. Veranke and Chrell want me dead the moment we get there. They want to get me off the ship and do away with my body while the Super Skrull is busy giving orders._

_We both know you need to get to him, and tell him what is going on. He might just be your only real ally on the ship – and your best chance for survival until I can get there. _Billy extended a flash of hope, and the tightness in Teddy's chest dissipated on its own accord.

_I want you to know, Teddy, that I would do _anything_ for you. When I get there, please understand, nothing will stand in my way. I want you _back,_ and I want you alive. I'm going to do whatever is necessary to accomplish this. _

_Billy?_

_I'm not saying I'm going to be killing anyone, but I don't know what I'll be capable of when it comes to you, protecting you. Forgive anything you see from me. I'm doing this for you – for us._

_I trust you, Billy._

_I love you so much, Teddy._

_I love you too, Billy Kaplan._

_Now get to the Super Skrull and find out the coordinates of the space station. Or the whereabouts, and I can relay the information to the Kree. Stay with the Super Skrull and stay safe until we get there. I'll contact you in fifteen minutes to make sure you've made it – I'm going to begin thinking of things I'll need to make all this happen. _

_Wow. _

_What?_

_You're taking charge, _Teddy thought, his heart on fire, his crotch becoming tighter.

Billy blushed, _And?_

_I'm _so _hot for you right now._

_Teddy!_

_Fine, I'm going. Contact me soon my fearless leader. _Teddy depicted himself winking suggestively, and Billy allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

_Be safe,_ Billy impressed upon him with need.

_Always am,_ Teddy replied smugly.

_Debatable,_ Billy muttered.

_I heard that! _Teddy shouted defensively.

_Get going, Teddy,_ Billy said. _I love you._

_I love you too, B. We'll get through this._

* * *

**I'm not sure if this version was better or not, and I really do apologize for the delay. My all-knowing, beautiful, intelligent Mac let me down. Broken heart. So this story has a few chapters left I'm thinking. Definitely two more. I was going to ask that you all review, as I want to include –cough- an intimate, and –cough- graphic –cough- scene for you all to enjoy for your patience. It's gonna be steamy **_**and**_** romantic. And I'm going to enjoy writing it, so long as the price (**_**reviews)**_** are right. So please do review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, etc. Constructive criticism helps, flames do not. Okay! Wrapping up and starting chapter seven now. See you all soon!**

**- Ced**


	7. Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers, fa la la la la.**

* * *

Teddy instantly wished that he and Billy had remained joined through their link as it winked out, but realized quickly that Billy would be unable to aid him should he require assistance. Taking one last final deep breath to steel his resolve and calm his quickening heart, Teddy picked himself off the bed and quietly made his way to the door. Concentrating with both ears, Teddy attempted to hone in on any sound in range. He sent up a silent prayer to the powers-that-be to guarantee him a safe trip to Kl'rt's chambers. He knew, however, that nothing could ever be guaranteed and, regardless of the short distance to his destination, that his brief travels could be perilous if confronted by his enemies.

No sound came from the corridor beyond his steel door. Swallowing thickly, trying to assure himself that Veranke and Commander Chrell were not just outside his door, Teddy slowly raised his hand to the motion sensor that sent the door sliding open with a light hiss. Teddy braced himself, but almost chuckled at his over reacting when no unseen enemies sprang upon him.

Checking down the corridor both ways before stepping out of his room, Teddy released a breath of relief and quietly made his way down the right side of the hallway. Teddy's anxiety pitched up a few notches when he came to the realization that _any _of the Skrulls could be Veranke or Chrell - they were shape- shifters after all. The blonde hero unconsciously curled his hands into fists, stress flooding his system, as he remained highly alert. His conscious thoughts remained on keeping as silent as possible as he moved down his path to the living quarters of the Super-Skrull.

_This is insane, _the young hero thought as he continued down the hallway unhindered. _Not even halfway there. _

The son of Captain Marvel quickened his speed while maintaining his stealthy approach. As Teddy rounded another sharp corner, he had to stifle a gasp that almost burst forth. Walking down the hallway toward him was Fremn - who was _supposed _to be dead at the moment. Teddy's eyes narrowed in suspicion briefly, but adjusted his look to brooding silence in an attempt to keep his knowledge and objective concealed.

"Prince Dorrek," Fremn greeted as he approached.

Teddy noted the other Skrulls steps were equally as silent as his own. A red flag went up in his mind, and his body responded to the imminent danger, his body readying itself to fight or get the hell away from said fight. He had no doubt in his mind that this was either Commander Chrell or Veranke, posing as their less threatening friend.

Teddy regarded the other Skrull with a curt nod and continued to walk.

"To where are you going?" Fremn inquired, his tone light and friendly.

Inside Teddy grimaced, wishing the other Skrull would leave him alone, free of threat.

_Make a diversion, _a voice in his head said. _You can still fool them. _

"I was just getting some exercise. I'll be heading to the stock room in a few minutes to gather some supplies I was told to retrieve by Kl'rt."

"Isn't the stock room on the other side of the ship?" Fremn watched Teddy with interest. Teddy remained calm and natural, he face neutral, acting as if the meeting was of no importance or taking up his time.

"I was walking around the long way. I could use some exercise. It'll take me _another _ten minutes or so to get there," Teddy responded.

The teenager silently hoped to get his enemy to believe they could set up a trap in the stock room - to which he would _not _be going.

_Turn away, turn away, _Teddy pleaded.

Fremn smiled, Teddy detecting a hint of satisfaction from the other Skrull upon receiving the "vital" information.

"Very well," Fremn finally concluded. "Enjoy your...walk. Perhaps I will see you around. Peace, Dorrek III."

_Yeah, peace, that's exactly what you wish upon me, _Teddy thought sarcastically.

Teddy waited until not-Fremn was around the bend and down the next hallway before moving on toward his destination. With his enemy following his planted false lead, Teddy resumed a quickened pace down the ship. Kl'rt would know what to do. The Skrull was wise, and he was _powerful. _Those two things had to mean _something _to the others of his kind - right?

Teddy walked unhindered for another minute when he finally came to the personal living quarters of Kl'rt. The door looked like the others onboard; an undecorated steel door with a thick metal doorframe. The keypad to the right side of the door glowed red. Teddy did not know how best to gain access. He considered morphing his hand to match his advisor, but he did not know Kl'rt individual pattern. Perhaps it was a DNA scanner as opposed to a simple fingerprint. One could not just will another's DNA into their cells, only morph into their outward physical appearance. Teddy realized his hesitation and sternly knocked on the door.

* * *

Billy made his way from his room into the hallway, needing to speak with Captain Av-Rom. He was going to let the Kree commander know of the plan the sorcerer and prince had concocted. If Teddy was allowed to speak with Kl'rt, then surely Billy might as well let the Kree know of how their information would be coming in. Billy was almost certain that the Kree would dispose of him once Teddy was on the Kree warship. Billy stopped in his tracks.

"I need an escape, I need an escape, I need an escape," Billy murmured in the hallway, alone. A blazing blue sphere sprang into existence, hovering above Billy's palm. Billy looked at the sphere and grimaced.

_Of course my magic is temperamental at a time like this, _the witch growled inside.

Suddenly, when his frustration had just begun to mount, the blue sphere began to float away from him in the opposite direction. As if realizing its creator was not following it, the magic energy stopped and hovered ten feet away.

_A guide? _Billy wondered, temporarily in awe at his magical capabilities. Without another thought the sorcerer turned on his heel and strode after the magic, which responded to his awareness and forged on down the hallway.

Billy made turn after turn down the plain metallic hallways, unsure of where his power was leading him. After what felt to be a half hour in the mindless, disorientating maze that the ship had to offer, the sorcerer found himself at an enormous door. The magic sphere slipped through without problem, but much to Billy's annoyance, a lock had been placed on the door. The young hero frowned at the obstacle, but rather than feel dismay, felt proud he had been able to locate an escape from the ship. He'd be back at the door in the near future, and when that time came, the door would pose no intrusion to his plans.

The witch-hero whispered a recall command on the guide sphere, and felt relief when it resurfaced from behind the metal alloy. Billy cleared his mind and began to chant a soft spell, weaving it along the hallway as the creator and his companion retraced their steps.

When Billy passed by the door he was certain was his – the only without a lock – he swatted his hand through his magic, dispelling the energy into a fine mist that evaporated.

_Going to have to contact Teddy soon. I better get this little discussion over with, _he thought while walking toward the control room where he hoped to find the hotheaded Captain.

The state of the central command room was the same; soldiers bustling around, using their hands to navigate the ship through the galaxy. Only this time their movements were much quicker and fluid, as if in a pressured state of perfection. Captain Av-Rom faced away from Billy, hands behind his back, looking out into the far reaches of space that glittered with bright stars and slowly drifting space rock.

"Av-Rom, I need to speak with you," Billy said, his voice not quite stern, but with seriousness.

"What is it child?" The blue alien asked, not even turning to address his "guest". Billy crossed his arms haughtily, ungrateful for the condescension. "We are at a pivotal point in our journey."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Can I inquire as to why this moment is so important?"

This time the Captain turned, unclasping his hands, his eyes burning. Billy's brown eyes continued to stare with indifference at the older man's attitude.

"We are just behind the Skrulls' ship," the Captain said with an icy smile, "We will be right alongside them in mere minutes."

"Their ship hasn't sensed our presence?" The dark haired human asked.

"We have a sophisticated stealth shield placed on our ship. Their _inferior _weaponry and craftsmanship of their own fleet ship could _never _outmatch our own. We are _superior. _No, they are blind to us coming, and soon we shall bear down upon them."

"Then you better prepare your men," Billy said without emotion. The Captain smiled.

"They have already been alerted to begin their preparations. You will join them momentarily," Av-Rom replied without skipping a beat. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, asking, "What is it you needed to speak with me about?"

"I've forgotten," Billy replied sternly this time, closing down any opportunity for the Captain to question him further.

Still suspicious of the human boy, Captain Av-Rom nodded before saying, "Join my men at the hangar below. They will provide you the necessities you will require for this mission."

Billy made an impassive look, trying to ignore the command. Billy turned to leave when Av-Rom called to him, "Lose the cape boy, it will only slow you down." Billy made a noise of disagreement, muttering to himself and stalked out of the command station.

Av-Rom gazed out the front windows, grinning with delight. With enough rage from the mage, he thought, there would be total annihilation of the Skrulls' Imperial Council. With no leaders to return to their planet, Av-Rom would rally his soldiers and return to the Skrull planet, and take control once and for all. Yes, taking the boy had certainly worked out in their favor.

It had taken Billy a minute of frustration before he realized he had no idea where the hangar was, and that he had in fact gotten himself lost. With a moan of agitation he summoned his floating aura of magic and willed it to guide him to the hangar, or at least find the group of warriors he was looking for. After a short walk he was led to a thin door that opened up automatically, leading him to a small staircase that led him down into a large bay. In the expansive space were eight warriors, all ready to go. They donned green armor of the Kree Imperial Militia, and helms that covered almost all of their facial features.

One of the warriors stepped forward, handing a pack to Billy. "Get changed quickly so that I can give you instructions," he said emotionlessly. Billy nodded and retreated into a far corner, while listening to the quieted, strange language exchanged between the squadron members.

* * *

Kate Bishop was exhausted from their second large battle in two days. Since Billy and Teddy had been gone, it was down to Eli, herself, Cassie, Tommy, and Vision to take down a similar sized group of power-wielding teenagers reeking havoc on New York City. It had taken many angry tones and near physical restraint to keep a very pent up, and very angry Speed from vaporizing things. He vowed to run around the world so fast he wound rewind time to prevent his brother's abduction. Now the five of them were located in Avengers' Mansion, their hangout and lair, trying to get some rest and relaxation.

Tommy was a ball of nerves, passing incessantly to the point at which his teammates thought his lack of eating might cause him to pass out. It seemed impossible, however, because the speedster continued to move around and speak at a rapid pace.

"You're going to burn yourself up," Cassie sighed while watching the distraught twin.

"How would _you _feel if your sibling was taken from you?" The white-haired teenager fired back.

"Well, _considering _I don't have any siblings, I can't _imagine _how you must feel," Cassie replied - truth be told, a little bitterly.

This stopped the speedster in his tracks. Instantly his eyes rose, his mouth in a slight frown. "I'm sorry Cassie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just _freaking _out."

"Yeah," Eli muttered. "You tried blowing up other human beings. You're not thinking straight. Look, dude, there's not much you _can _do at this point; not much any of us can do except wait. You know your brother will be all right. You've seen him in fights - he can take care of himself."

Tommy took a seat on the couch next to the archer. He heaved a sigh. "Billy's _all _I've got," he said quietly, resting his elbows on his knees. "After you all bust me out of that horrible juvenile detention center, he's been there for me."

Kate put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, feeling the taught muscles relax at her fingertips first touch. "We all miss him. We know you need him. He'll be back, Tommy, it's just going to be a li—"

Everyone cried out and clutched at their ears simultaneously as a voice roared in their ears.

_Hello? Calling all Young Avengers! I wonder if this will work on Vision...never really thought that through._

The Young Avengers in their respective seats shot up straight, eyes wide open and mouths spilling out gasps.

"It's Billy!" Tommy cried out with a joy the team rarely saw. His snarky, quick remarks usually were more banter than happiness.

"How do we talk to him?" Cassie asked, her hands balled into fists anxiously.

_Wow, guys, there are cobwebs forming in your brains. Helllllooo? _

"I believe you send him thoughts," the Vision deduced quickly, his android mind figuring out the best approach to a solution.

_Billy! _The chorus of shouts rang out into the void between their minds.

_Everyone, control your minds, as I don't want to know what everyone is thinking at once. No dirty images from you, Tommy. _

Speed grinned widely at his brother's quick thought process.

_How are you doing this? _Cassie asked in wonder.

_I've been practicing. It's how I've kept in touch with Teddy._

_Where is he? _Eli asked.

_Still onboard the Skrull ship. The Kree ship is right on their tail. I'm joining them on a reconnaissance rescue mission, look - I don't have too much time, and I'm not sure how long I can stay in contact with five other minds. I just wanted to let you all know I'm safe, and that Teddy and I will be back home...soon. Vision, do you have the coordinates to the planet Earth, say if...we had to navigate the galaxy? _

The Vision's brain displayed in everyone's mind a red mini-Earth, its coordinates flaring up.

_That's prefect, _Billy thanked.

_What are those for? _Kate asked.

_Not sure yet, but I' doubt we'll be stopping anywhere to hitch hike or ask for directions. I have to go now. Teddy and I will be home soon - he _will _be coming back home. We'll keep one another safe. _

Tommy concentrated, the hardest he had ever in his life, and tried to make his connection with Billy secure, intimate, and free from the heads of his companions.

_Billy? _Tommy inquired, sounding a little emotional; scared, relieved, angry, and thankful all at once.

_Yeah?  
_

_Be careful, little brother. Kick some alien ass, get the boy, and get home.  
_Billy sent his brother, specifically, a mental image of the sorcerer grinning.

_I'm glad you know how the story ends, _Billy smiled. Then he scowled, _Hey! We don't know which of us is older! _

Tommy sent his brother a picture of himself winking. _Be careful, please.  
_

_I will - see you soon._

Tommy removed his block from the other's minds. _Got to get going,_ Billy said urgently.

_Be safe!_ His team chorused before Billy evaporated.

The five teenagers shivered as Billy's mind winked out of their own.

"That was surreal," Kate noted. Eli looked ill, as if the experience had scared him. Cassie looked a bit awed. Vision was silent and seemed unaffected. Tommy was slumped next to Kate, a happy smile, wide and proud, slapped on his face.

"He's coming back," Tommy promised out loud with conviction.

* * *

Billy rejoined the Kree group awaiting him, having taken a full minute to transform pieces of his wardrobe while maintaining contact with the others steadily - which proved harder to perform than originally thought. Billy disregarded the outfit the Kree had given him, using a small amount of magical energy to extend his sleeves on his arms that continued into gloves. His entire outfit, rather than black with grey siding with swirling patterns, was a steady black. The only part of his costume left unchanged was the silver band that adorned his head.

"Where is your green that signifies you lie with the Imperial Militia?" the soldier inquired.

"I'm free-lance, and _definitely _not a part of your militia," Billy shot back.

Would these soldiers _actually _put their life on the line for Teddy? He mulled it over for a moment, before deciding that their sole mission was to rescue their new recruit, while Billy was a means to achieve the goal; he could be left for dead without a moment's hesitation. Knowing this did not comfort him. The idea of having to join a team that already worked as a functioning unit presented a problem, as he was an outcast and did not know how the squadron worked while in battle. Back on Earth, Billy served as the team's major defensive unit, blocking attacks with force fields and spelling away projectiles or opponents. His offensive power was just as great, but Billy's need to protect his teammates far-out measured his desire to blast a criminal with lightning or a bolt of magic.

The squadron commander frowned briefly, then: "In your pack are a few Kree weapons. They do not have safeties, and are armed to destroy. There is a belt in there as well, for you to holster everything in."

Billy looked around and noticed the silver belts lying against their green get-ups, but did not see little guns. The Kree men had guns that were slim, well constructed, and as long as his leg; they looked like assault rifles. Billy extricated two smalls guns, a round object that appeared to be a grenade, and small, thin piece of metal.

"Your two blasters can shoot through most anything, if not on the first shot alone. You have a flash grenade that will emit a powerful light so intense your enemies will be force blind until they recover; use that distraction to kill your targets. The last of your weapons will transform into an energy sword, should you require the short distance combat weapon."

One of the commander's peers smirked and added, "We prefer to go in guns ablaze. Makes the job much more efficient."

Billy offered a weak smile, an attempt to humor his arrogance and belie his overwhelming disgust for the men he was in company with.

"Our ship will get alongside the Skrull's, where upon we make our grand entrance," the leader said, while Billy nodded in understanding. A few seconds passed by, "Spell us over, human."

Billy wanted to protest the sudden command. "How do you know we're-"

"Just do it," the commander growled.

Billy internally concentrated, repeating his mantra of power over and over until the squadron and himself disappeared in a flash of brilliant blue. As the men reformed from out of nowhere, there was a loud cry.

A Skrull sentry yelled, "We're under attack!" The loud din echoed down the halls.

"We don't have long now before they are upon us. The Skrull species has an enhanced sense of hearing," the herald of Av-Rom's men muttered.

The Skrull was fast, his gun aimed, and then there was a loud _zzrpt! _as the gun discharged its deadly fire.

Billy cried out.

* * *

Teddy was anxiously waiting outside of Kl'rt's door when he heard faint footsteps approaching.

_C'mon, c'mon, open the damn door already! _Teddy thought with frustration. The problem was that the door was not moving, and the foot fall was getting closer.

"Kl'rt, it's Dorrek III, I need to speak with you immediately!" Teddy yelled, almost kicking the door in his anger.

"Kl'rt won't hear you, you know," a sly, feminine voice said. Teddy turned, already knowing. Veranke paced down the hallway, Commander Chrell by her side, both with loaded weapons that were as long as one of Teddy's arms. "I hear he's a heavy sleeper - and with the antics that go on during his sleep, I doubt you sound anywhere as half as loud. No, he will not wake, and you will not be rescued."

Commander Chrell smiled a cruel smile.

"Yes, you've come to realize we want you eliminated," Veranke persisted.

"You are a mere child - hardly any more Skrull than you are Kree. You are tainted with the smell and culture of Earth; a young planet indeed. You could never dream of ruling an entire Empire alone. You would fail. I know how things need to be run."

"With an iron fist?" Teddy interjected, stalling for time.

Veranke ignored Teddy's acusation, flawlessy continuing with, "It's about time the Skrull people got their acts together. We are losing a war that could cost us our entire planet; a race diminished by the Kree. I will see to it that I prevent that."

"And take everything you've ever wanted," Teddy said angrily.

Did he want to lead the alien race? No.

Did he want them to suffer at the cruel hands of a tyrannical leader? No.

So he prayed to God that there would be a way to stop the two. He was, however, severely outmatched in weaponry and experience with dealing with his own kind. They might know his weaknesses.

"It was a good try, throwing me on a false lead," Commander Chrell noted, as they both lifted their weapons. "Good, but futile."

Their weapons clicked, orange lights blazing from the sides as they charged to fire. Teddy let his arms dropped, unsure of whether to fight back or not. He didn't _want _to give up. He didn't _want _to die an unecessary death. He certainly _did not _want to leave Billy and those he loved - especially Billy.

_No, I'd rather die trying, _he thought with rage, already in the process of transforming into Hulking.

Twin beams of powerful energy discharged mid-transformation, extremely fast, Teddy's face fixed with horror.

* * *

**Double cliffhangers? Ew; how torturous. Well, that's Chapter 7 for you. Sorry for the delay. Work, birthdays, graduations, it's all been so chaotic. Now that I have the iPad with a wireless keyboard, let's just say nothing will stop me from getting in some writing each day (can you say writing in the car?). Drop a review, if you'd be so kind. The next chapter will contain your ending, and the chapter after a brief-ish epilogue.**

**- Ced**


	8. Power

**Warning: Slash/yoai/homosexual men; don't like – don't read. Contains a lemon (tried not being too graphic). One explicit word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Avengers or anything Marvel.**

* * *

Billy reacted without a moment's notice, his right arm swiping out to the side and then upward, the motion summoning a shimmering blue force field. The shot bounced from the wall of energy to one of the corridors metal walls, blasting a hole the size of a car tire into it. The Skrull glanced at Billy with narrowed eyes, before setting off another shot, this time at a Kree warrior. The leader ducked under the weapons deadly fire, rushing the Skrull in an instant on foot. Billy charged forward as well, following the Kree's lead. Billy stopped after two steps, watching as a hoard of Skrulls flooded the lengthy hallway.

_Need to find Teddy fast_, the mage thought with urgency. Using a small dose of magic Billy conjured up his guide sphere, his intentions concentrated into one phrase: _locate Teddy_. The dazzling azure flame floated before him, phasing through Kree and Skrull alike, leading down the treacherous corridor full of energy blasts.

Beside him a Kree squadron member was hit by the gun fire, a hole ripping open in his leg. The smooth fabric of his outfit sizzled from the laser. Blood poured out of the wound, flowing freely out and down his legs, past his boots onto the floor. The soldier's left foot lost traction and, adding insult to injury, slipped in his own life force, slamming onto his back.

"Find the general's son," he gasped, holding his legs in gloved hands. He cradled the leg for a moment longer, before a particularly powerful blue ray ripped through his chest, severing the warrior. Billy cried out at the sudden carnage; his eyes stung and his stomach heaved violently.

Billy turned quickly, trying desperately to refocus his mind.

_This is life or _death_! _He thought with abandon, panic racing through him, adrenaline pounding throughout his body. His entire being felt like it was blazing hot - something he had not experienced in his travels as a Young Avenger. on Earth there had been no real sense of danger, of _death._ Here he was fighting against two races he hadn't known even existed, caught up in their war, and potentially dying for the man he loved. That put things into perspective; Teddy. The Skrulls _needed_ him, the Kree _wanted_ him, but Billy _had_ him - _not_ willing to give him up.

Billy steeled himself, hands crackling with lightning as he stalked down the cramped space. A Skrull warrior was sliced down by one of the Kree, standing covered in purple slime, his energy sword dripping the same juice. A Skrull lay on the floor, cleaved from left shoulder to right hip, in front of him. Billy paid no mind to the image. He gracefully - when had _that_ ever happened before - rolled to his right around a Skrull, standing behind the confused creature that was outpaced, and shoved forward with his energy charged hands. The sheer force of Billy's momentum combined with raw power and desire sent the Skrull hurling through the air away from the sorcerer. Av-Rom's men were quick, lighting up the hallway with red and green energy, seemingly small holes cutting through the Skrull. By the time the body hit the ground, the Skrull had ex-sanguinated, a pool of purple coalescing in a stream toward the body.

Billy raised his hands upward instinctively, a half-dome force field encasing his back as a volley of shots whistled through the air after charging. The shot reflected and rebounded, striking the floor and ceiling. More and more holes ripped in the walls, once leaving a particularly fine line down the length of the hallway. Billy turned, still behind his magic, and pushed forward, the energy pulsing outward as it whisked away from his body. The enemy Skrulls were bulldozed back toward the door they had come, Billy stalking after the energy as it went. The remaining squadron members followed, glancing at one another with emotion bordering on _unadulterated_ _fear_.

The Skrulls that had been tossed down along the metal floor were crumpled against walls; one directly in front of the door. Billy waved his left hand dismissively, throwing the disoriented alien against the wall with a harsh _thud_! Billy did not care if Av-Rom's men were dispatching Skrulls behind his back; it was no longer his _concern_ for the safety of the others onboard. One word repeated through his mind as he approached the door: _Teddy_. That one name powered him, igniting him through the core in a feral rage.

Billy paused dramatically in front of the door, crossing his arms over his chest, cocking his head. He decided to show the Kree his potential.

"What do you think, gentlemen? Do you think this door should _exist_?" Billy inquired, glancing over his shoulder briefly. The men pulled their energy swords from the now dead bodies of the Skrulls. They shook the weapons off, purple blood splattering on the walls, dribbling down in eerie patterns.

Av-Rom's squadron commander assessed Billy briefly, asking, "What would you have us do?"

"Oh, nothing," Billy replied matter-of-factly. He turned to face the door with a wicked smile. Then he lightly, almost in a too-happy tone, said, "Dissolve." The command was simple; power resonated from the word.

The metal door dropped instantly, ashes and dust blasting outward as the atoms of the door cascaded downward. The residue settled at their feet. The Kree looked to Billy's small frame, to their feet, covered in dust, and then back to the teenager. They remained stock still, unsure of how to proceed.

On the other side of the door stood another group of Skrull warriors, eyes and faces alight with absolute horror. Billy grinned widely, fists igniting with lightning once more. Av-Rom's men charged their weapons, piercing whirs filling the otherwise silent air. The steely glint in the Krees' eyes shot down the hallway, each man marking his new target.

* * *

Teddy watched the beams, as if in slow motion, and tensed up. His face bore a terrified expression. It was his last moment. No life flashed before his eyes; just the face of Billy - his figurative life. In front of Teddy's eyes, the laser energy spiraled up and into the ceiling, creating a massive blast that shook the hallway. Teddy turned around to see a disheveled Kl'rt in his doorway. That's when a siren wailed, red lights flaring for thirty seconds while the loud din continued. Finally it faded.

"Come, hatchling, inside _now_!" the Skrull commanded, throwing an extended arm outward, wrapping it around Teddy's waist and yanking the young prince inside his quarters. The door slammed shut as Veranke and Chrell regained their wits.

"You said he would not awaken!" Chrell hissed toward the female Skrull. She simply smirked.

"They are cornered Chrell," Veranke replied in a small tone. Her eyes traveled upward to the crater in the deep-gray ceiling. "Go from the door, I will attend to them from above." She flashed a sharp-toothed smile, a malicious, murderous one, before bounding up the wall and through the wall without another sound.

Inside Kl'rt chambers, Teddy sat on the older Skrulls bed, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He felt like an absolute _child_. Sitting there trying to curl up, make himself small; _invisible_. He wished for a moment he had the Super Skrull's innate ability to will himself invisible; to vanish into thin air.

"Thank you," Teddy said once he had collected himself, his exterior belying his utter fear.

"Do not thank me yet, child," Kl'rt replied, pacing the perimeter of the room. "These are two of the Skrulls most cunning, deceptive warriors.

"What was that alarm about?" Teddy asked aloud.

"It meant there is an intruder, or are intruders, aboard the fleet ship."

Teddy's heart pounded with excitement. Intruders? _Billy_? The blonde waited anxiously for the familiar feeling of Billy's psyche touching his own, linking them through to the core. His emotions must have been showing through his visage, because Kl'rt inquired: "What is it?"

"My boyfriend is on the ship! _Billy_ is on the ship!" Teddy exclaimed.

Kl'rt snorted before saying, "I wish him the best, truly, but a mere human boy will not get far on this ship. Not after _all_ of the soldiers have been alerted."

"You don't _know_ a _thing_ about my boyfriend." Teddy snapped, his tone almost a snarl. "He's powerful - you'll be lucky if he and the Kree don't wipe your floors with your own men."

"The Kree? Our mortal enemies - aboard this ship?" Kl'rt asked, his pacing halted.

"Yes, Billy was abducted by the Kree to attain me. I'm sure they would've sent him with _some_ back up."

"Child, the Kree do not send back up," Kl'rt warned, his voice soft. "They will execute him the moment you are in their grasp."

"_No_!" Teddy cried out, his voice pitching higher than normal.

"It is the way of their people," Kl'rt responded, trying to be kind while explaining to the naive prince. "They are tacticians and an extremely militant people. They will do what they must to reach their objectives, and once that has been accomplished, anything can happen afterward. I would know."

Teddy crossed his arms, pouting briefly. "He's _coming_ to get me. Now, what do _we do _about our present predicament?"

"Veranke and Chrell are undoubtedly planning something. They are extremely fast-witted, clever, and can achieve a plan of attack and adjust it as necessary on the go. They are extremely dangerous. We have to be alert - they could be launching their attack any moment.

A shiver passed over Teddy. Only this shiver was not out of fear, but out of comprehension - Billy was touching his mind.

_We've infiltrated the Skrull ship_, Billy stated by way of greeting. _I've got a locator spell leading us to you. The going is tough, but I _will _make it to you. _

_Glad to hear it, because the Super Skrull and I have two psycho-killers stalking us from just outside our door_, Teddy grimaced.

_Isn't that the _super _thing about the Super Skrull? He's so super he can protect you, _Billy said humorlessly. Teddy could read the anger in his boyfriend's voice clear as day.

_We'll hold them off until your _badass_ gets here, _Teddy said. _It better be soon too, cause -_

_Teddy, I have to go, _Billy said, their connection faltering with the strain on Billy's concentration. He was fighting against a mini Skrull invasion, twenty strong, and he was down to his last two Kree soldiers - the original leader and his best friend.

Teddy snorted, _Since when do you wear the pants?_

_Since I'm the one who _ins't_ in distress, _Billy replied, sending a snap of lightning down the corridor he was facing off in. _Be there soon. Stay safe, please._

_You too, B, _Teddy said desperately. _I love you. Fight well._

_I love you too, my big green Teddybear, _Billy said, dropping their link. Billy's consciousness trickled out of Teddy's head, leaving him empty.

_God he makes me so hot and bothered_, Teddy thought inappropriately, the circumstances dire and unworthy of such ideas. Watching Billy throw down a small Skrull army would give him such a _raging_ hard-on though. Teddy slapped a hand to his forehead. _Definitely not the time,_ he scolded himself.

"Billy's on his way here," Teddy said to Kl'rt, whose head was cocked to the side; he was listening to the environment outside the chamber. "He and two Kree soldiers are battling twenty of your men."

"You are telepathic?" Kl'rt asked, turning to face the now bright-eyed prince.

"His doing, not mine," Teddy said, explaining their connection. Kl'rt looked stunned, and maybe even _moved_.

"That is truly a wondrous thing," Kl'rt said. "I am sorry, hatchling."

Teddy spluttered. "You're apol-apologizing to _me_?"

"We have deprived you of your home, your mate - Teddy blushed -, and we had not thought it would be difficult for you to adjust. Most of the Skrulls wish you to return to our planet, in order to lead us to peace and prosperity. I was certain you would be able to; you have much in you, hatchling. You were a most promising candidate - one worthy of a prophecy. I see now that perhaps you are not ready. Perhaps this is not what was meant for your future."

Teddy just nodded silently, his sandy waves jostling with the movement. Kl'rt sighed, and lowered his voice to a whisper, almost inaudible, to say, "Here is my plan: I will be _you_. I will take on your traits, and you mine. We will surrender - you will stand down and I will go with whichever species is alive by the time they arrive at this door. You will have to grab your mate and get out of here as fast as you can."

"What if things don't go that smoothly?" Teddy inquired with seriousness; life was _never_ that fair.

"We will adjust - adapt to the situation handed to us," Kl'rt replied.

"That is assuming Billy doesn't rip everything apart," Teddy noted. "He has some underlying anger issues, I think, and he could really-"

Teddy couldn't finish his statement as a hole through the metal door to Kl'rt's personal chambers, scattering metal debris and acrid smoke toward the two men occupying the space. Teddy coughed, his eyes trying to see through the smog clouding the entrance.

* * *

Billy pushed an arm out from his body, making a clutching motion with his hand. He could feel the swell of his energies grasp the body an unsuspecting Skrull and lifted him toward the tall ceiling. Yanking his fist downward, Billy caused the Skrull to speed toward the floor. The Skrull grunted and his body went slack with unconsciousness. Billy tried being civil, meaning he wanted to leave alive as many Skrulls possible. None should die by his hand - or magic. However, that didn't stop the remaining Kree from maiming and ending as they preferred.

Billy watched his locator sphere, twinkling bright blue with energy, from the corner of his eye, as it rounded yet another corner out of the great room they were in. It must have been a central meeting area, because there was a long table and iron chairs. _Which_ just so happened to give Billy an idea. Billy concentrated hard, his mind focusing on the matter of the table, and levitated it up in the air, before sending it swinging with great force. The long metal collided with multiple Skrulls, throwing them bodily toward the western wall, the impact rendering them unable to move.

"You are indeed a strong and capable fighter," Av-Rom's favorite, Billy deduced, observed as they charged forward through the room.

"You have no idea," Billy projected with strong, belying his sudden feeling of exhaustion.

_Too much strain,_ the sorcerer thought, wondering if he'd have enough juice to get Teddy and himself back onboard the Kree ship and to their escape route.

Billy surged forward, mustering up all the strength he could, his feet heavy on the metallic floor as they gunned past groaning Skrull men and women. It seemed to Billy that none of the Council members Teddy had interacted with on a daily basis were present. None of the Skrulls seemed very distinguished from one another - their suits, armor, and weapons all alike. The guide sphere led them down a winding corridor, where they met no resistance. The three men slowed their pace to a stealthy walk, approaching silently. The azure flame dispelled, signaling their arrival as they watched a dark figure slip into an enormous gouge in a metal door.

_Must be the exact spot we're looking for, _Billy thought, his heart rate picking up, his palms sweating. His fatigue was forgotten about with the thought of Teddy being just beyond that door.

"Kl'rt, watch out!"

Billy's ears prickled at the sound of Teddy's deep voice. The voice he wanted to hear for a while now. The one that would lull him back to sleep on Earth, whisper sweet words to him from behind at school, and hold a pleasant conversation with on their weekly dates. It took every ounce of energy to keep from crying out to Teddy, but Billy could not afford to give up their spot.

A jet of flame erupted from the mouth of the door, searing down the hallway and toward Billy's location. The sorcerer threw up a wall of energy, splitting the flame into two columns as it lashed against the rippling blue psionic force. The Kree gasped from the extreme heat produced, their faces breaking out into a swear rapidly. The geyser of flame stopped as a loud cry erupted from the room just down the corridor. Billy raced forward, his arms and legs burning with effort to reach the man he loved.

There were two loud screeches that went off simultaneously, a small explosion, and a quieted yelp. As Billy reached the entrance to the room, he noticed Teddy on his knees, behind him a cruel woman with a glint in both her piercingly green eyes. A large gun was aimed straight to Teddy's temple. Two other Skrulls were in the room, one with his hands up in surrender, the other with a charged ionic gun that pulsed a steady orange.

"Release the boy," the Skrull with his hands up said softly. "Veranke, you cannot hope to achieve your goals through his assassination."

The woman grunted, "I can achieve what I put my mind to. His extinction will make it all possible." She smiled a dangerous smile.

The Skrull pointing the gun said, "Do it now, Veranke! Before we lose our chance."

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" Billy said, stepping through the door way. His hands crackled with lightning that snapped audibly.

"What do we have here?" Veranke questioned, grabbing a fistful of Teddy's hair and craning his head.

The pleading in Teddy's eyes killed Billy - made his heart want to stop dead.

_I'm here, Teddy, it'll be alright,_ Billy intoned in his boyfriend's mind.

_Our plan was to trick them into thinking I was the Super Skrull and vice versa, but we didn't have time. I'm two seconds from my death._

_No, you're _not, Billy seethed defiantly.

"I'm Billy Kaplan," the mage said as the two Kree allies stepped in behind him. Veranke and Chrell hissed, and even Kl'rt looked out of sorts, his face wary. "I'm Teddy's _boyfriend_, and I'm here to take him _back_." Every word was laced with conviction.

Veranke let out a melodious laugh. "You will be taking him back in a bucket after I splatter the floor with his remains. I'm done wasting time." Veranke's gun whirred loudly, the lights on the sides one by one flickering purple as they made their way down the barrel toward the tip.

"You know what, Veranke?" Billy asked, watching her finger hesitate on the trigger. Everything seemed to stop. All eyes were drawn to her finger, and then to Billy. "You're _so_ pretty."

"You're _delaying_ the _inevitable, _child," the Skrull woman said dismissively. She resumed charging the gun.

"Just like," Billy started, his word falling into a whisper, "Flowers." The word was a command, not a compliment. Pure rage, fury, love, devotion, and a hundred other emotions filled the desire.

Chrell gasped. The Super Skrull's eyebrows rose. The Kree remained flinty, but watched in horror. Veranke's gun clattered to the floor with a loud noise. She stared down at her hands, in horror, as they flaked away; cherry blossom petals. Veranke screamed in rage once, before her body was consumed - turned into - cherry blossom petals. Billy swept a dismissive hand, a wave of wind washing through the room and dispersing her petals.

Billy turned to Chrell, who in turn faced the threat in the form of an angry teenager. Billy quirked an eyebrow, and the Skrull flinched. Chrell dropped, a _rock solid_ fist having collided with the back of the Skrull's head. The Super Skrull retracted his arm, reverting it back to its normal position. Billy, Teddy, and Kl'rt jumped as the guns of the Kree soldiers discharged, vaporizing Chrell's body.

"He threatened the son of Marvell," Av-Rom's men said by way of reasoning the murder. Billy couldn't even be bothered to sigh with annoyance at their actions. It was only when they turned and aimed their guns at Billy did he have an issue. "But now that we've secured the boy, it's time we secured-,"

Two green fists collided with the squadron men's jaws, causing them to drop to the floor as well. Billy followed the fists as the retracted back into Teddy's normal-sized arms. Billy smiled shyly at Teddy, who grinned back, full of emotions.

"Before you two rejoice," Kl'rt said, ending any sort of instant reunion. "You two must flee. Assume my form, hatchling. I will assume your form, take on your obligations, and return to the Skrulls."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked.

Kl'rt nodded with resolve. "I would take the throne and gladly restore our kingdom. Go. _Now_!"

Teddy glanced at Kl'rt, nodded, and ran to Billy, grabbing the sorcerer's hand while transforming into the Super-Skrull. The two teenagers ran through the hallways as Billy recounted their pathway. When they reached the original starting point, unhindered by any Skrulls, Billy gave a short chant and warped them over to the Kree ship. It was then Billy yelled, "Show me the way!"

His earlier spell lit up the corridors in a bright blue hue, allowing Teddy and Billy to traverse them quickly. They ran for minutes, before arriving to the door that acted as a homing beacon, giving Billy the knowledge they were back at the spot his guiding sphere deemed an escape. Billy knew his power was running dangerously low. How he had accomplished so much was amazing, leaving him in awe. However, it did not take away from the fact that he knew he was now pushing his limits. He had only two spells left to ensure an unnoticed escape, and then he could relax and recuperate.

Willing more energy into a brief spell, Billy grabbed Teddy's hand without hesitation and ran at the door. Teddy yelped in response, and soon they were passing their molecules through those of the door. The two boys became solid-bodied after entering a large bay area. Teddy was gasping; laughing almost. As if _that_ had been the most exhilarating thing to happen to him all day. Billy smirked.

* * *

The boys came to realize they were in a holding bay, where numerous pods were awaiting deployment - escape crafts. They looked as large a four-by-four truck, but sleek and refined without wheels. They chose one at random, Billy slipping them through by way of phasing.

"Last spell," Billy said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "If I pass out, just hold me until I come to."

"Last time you over exerted yourself you went into a coma..."

"Just keep holding, bub," Billy said with humor, a faint smile gracing his lips. Teddy smiled back an intimate smile, and began to look over the console of controls.

"Freeze it all," Billy said with burning desire, pushing his hands outward. There was a loud snapping noise, which Billy prayed meant his spell worked.

"What'd you do?" Teddy inquired, having finally started up the escape pod.

"Put a freezing spell on the entire ship," the mage replied easily, as if he did it every day of his life. He punched an arm forward, and watched through the window as the bay door groaned and opened against its will. Teddy threw the lever forward and the two rushed out of the bay, Billy closing the door behind them, and into the dark expansive blanket that was the universe.

Billy leaned over Teddy, telling him the coordinates to Earth he had gotten out of Vision. Teddy chuckled and managed to plug them into the computer system, and hit a button that looked suspiciously like an autopilot button. The blonde was pleased when the ship drove of its own accord. A small countdown appeared in red numbers and letters on a side screen. They would reach Earth in two days time. The same length it had taken Billy, certainly not Teddy due to the slow-paced Skrulls, to reach this point in space.

Billy sat on the floor and looked out the windows, his brown eyes watching the galaxy as it passed by. He pulled the knapsack off his back, wondering how it had even survived, and dumped out its contents: four tubes. Space food - like the kind astronauts used. Billy gave Teddy two; one that appeared to be for hydration, and the other for hunger. The Kree had strange taste, and the two Earth boys blanched when the paste hit their taste buds. They forced it down, grimacing the whole way through. They did, however, feel full and refreshed from the half they each ate and drank.

Billy waved a hand, and both Teddy and his groins lit up.

"Do I want to know?" Teddy asked, looking down curiously.

"I - uh - well..." Billy stuttered awkwardly. "I _voided_ us...magically."

"You just relieved a huge bladder," Teddy said breathlessly, actually grateful for the _awkward_ use of Billy's magic,

Teddy let his seat at the console, joining Billy on the somewhat spacious floor. "Thank you so much," Teddy said as he wrapped his arms around Billy in a tight hug. The feel of Teddy warm breath on his ears made Billy shiver. "Words can't even express my gratitude."

"You would've done the same for me," Billy whispered softly as Teddy pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. "There's nothing I wouldn't have done for you back there - or _ever_, actually."

Teddy kissed Billy's forehead, feeling the dark hair of Billy's head tickle his nose. He inhaled deeply, just breathing in Billy's scent. Teddy pulled up, sitting on his knees and looking down on Billy, who watched him. Billy leaned back, propping himself up while bending his knees up toward the ceiling. He peered at Teddy with curiosity.

"What?" Billy asked, wrinkling his nose. "Do I have Skrull blood on me?"

Teddy shook his head, his eyes leaving Billy's own honey ones, traveling down the curve of the sorcerer's neck, to his clavicle, to his belted waist, and all the way down to his feet.

"You look _sexy as hell_ in all black," Teddy said quietly, in admiration, drawing color to Billy's cheeks. Teddy crawled forward on his hands and knees, placing his hands on the floor on either side of Billy's waist. Their noses brushed, and their breath ghosted across one another's lips. Billy's eyelids looked heavy. "You tired?"

Billy shook his head gently, bringing himself up by tightening his abdomen, his hands grasping Teddy's face, drawing the larger boy in to close the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and sweet, speaking volumes without words. It expressed Billy's comfort in being reunited; his happiness in no longer being alone. It said that they were safe at present. Teddy drew back, looking his boyfriend in the eye. Billy's honey eyes reflected back at him, hazing over slightly. Teddy pressed forward, their lips meeting again for a more drawn out kiss. Billy's hands left his face to wrap around Teddy's neck, one lightly grasping the nape of Teddy's neck, the other tangling in the sandy locks covering his occipital region.

Teddy smiled against Billy's lips, before lifting one hand to hold Billy's waist, tracing small circles. Billy sighed against Teddy's mouth, slowly lowering himself back, Teddy following his movement. Teddy held himself up above his boyfriend, overshadowing the smaller frame with his own, causing Billy to revel in the security of the position. Billy nipped at Teddy's lower lip, pulling back just a bit to tease the tender, plump flesh between his teeth. Teddy let out a soft groan. Billy released the lip and they molded their mouths back together, Teddy taking his time.

When they broke apart Teddy panted lightly, "You get me rock _hard_ when you take control. You realize that, don't you?"

Billy smiled, letting out a short bark of laughter that was softer than his expression. "I was trying to remain sane and collected for the both of us," he replied, tapping Teddy's soft hair. "Since you weren't keeping it all together."

Teddy scoffed playfully, regarding Billy, taking in his boyfriend's visage. "I couldn't keep it all together being so far from you," he admitted honestly, shedding the walls he had in place during his stay with the Skrulls.

"You make it sound like it was bearable for me," Billy intoned, his right eyebrow quirking.

Teddy rolled them so that Billy was straddling him while the larger boy was lying on his back. "I don't recall saying that," the blonde said, stretching his arms above his head. Billy watched his biceps flex, and leaned down to grasp them, sliding forward so his hands brushed along them until their hands met. Teddy grasped Billy's fingers, intertwining them.

"There wasn't a day when I _wasn't_ thinking about you," Teddy said with brutal honesty. "You were the focal point that made being there worth it - as opposed to attempting to drown myself in the shower to end my miserable days." Their faces were close again, ghosting over one another.

"I don't think I could live without you," Billy said, breathing in Teddy's familiar scent, memorizing it all over again. He never wanted to live without it again.

"You don't think so?" Teddy inquired, teasing Billy.

"Well," Billy replied, disconnecting his right hand and tracing Teddy's arm, "I don't want to sound too angst ridden, do I?"

Teddy let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, I'll concede that point."

Billy smiled. "Of course you do. You'd do anything for me." Their truths were overwhelming to one another, and just hearing such declarations made their hearts swell with happiness. Billy could've sworn he had started holding his breath.

Teddy placed a kiss to Billy's nose, and then to his mouth, murmuring, "Anything for the guy I love."

Billy made a purr of delight, leaning down to kiss Teddy, putting more pressure on their mouths. It wasn't urgent; just more emotion-filled. Teddy traced Billy's bottom lip with his tongue briefly, testing the waters. Billy let out a exhale, before slipping his own tongue out to brush against the shape-shifters. Teddy's arms disconnected from Billy's coming to the other boy's shoulder, rubbing them gently. Billy sighed at pressure relieving his previous tension. Teddy's hands roved over Billy's shoulders, not over-developed but toned, down to the small of his back. There Teddy's large hands splayed across the clothed skin, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

The two exchanged languid kisses, before Billy had to sit up. Billy's eyes flashed fluorescent blue for a moment, before allowing their psyches to join. Teddy's green aura instinctively caressed against Billy's blue hue. Billy closed his eyes, smiling. Teddy sat up, grasping Billy's face and kissing him again. While they kissed their auras danced, slow and winding, around one another. Teddy's lips soon left Billy's, tracing across beautiful cheek bones with light pecks, to an ear lobe. Teddy kissed it softly, then lowered his lips just a bit to kiss right under it. Inside their minds Billy's aura bristled vibrantly, and the boy in Teddy's arms gave a little shake of enjoyment.

Teddy's lips continued to kiss along the wonderfully shaped jawline to Billy's chin, where upon Billy tilted his head back, bearing his throat. Teddy's mouth explored Billy's neck, making the other boy's fingers clutch his shoulders. Billy's aura nudged against Teddy's encouragingly. The green aura rubbed along the blue, causing Billy's body to prickle with pleasure. Teddy's arms dropped to Billy's belt, following the curve of the metal around to the back, unclasping it and discarding it to the side.

As Teddy's psyche enveloped Billy's, the mage's body responded by pressing forward against Teddy physically, his hips pressing against Teddy's abdomen. Teddy ran his hands up Billy's back, and then back down to slide along the lean thighs, holding his legs in the bend of his knees. Teddy lifted his hands to extricate Billy's skin-tight shirt from his lithe frame, peeling it off slowly, disconnecting their mouths. The main body was peeled off, and it slowly rolled down Wiccan's arms and fingers. Before long, Teddy's shirt was off too, his well defined pectoral muscles and abdomen prominently displayed. Teddy grasped Billy's face with one hand again, kissing his boyfriend lovingly, while the other traced around his hip to the small of his back. The large tanned hand dipped into the fabric, rubbing the skin just above it, causing Billy to rock. Finally a finger tented the fabric from Billy's skin, allowing Teddy to dip his entire hand under and down the curve of Billy's back. Billy's body and psyche arched into both parts of Teddy in response, eliciting a soft moan.

Teddy's skillful hand cupped one of Billy's buttocks, and used his forearm to shimmy one side of his costume down so that it hung just under his lightly-formed v-muscle. Billy's tongue slipped back out to Teddy's, their contact eliciting moans from both boys. Teddy kneaded the muscle tenderly, softly scratching his fingernails across the pale flesh. Billy's own hands traveled across Teddy's chest and down his arms, feeling each taut muscle. Teddy expertly pushed up, turning Billy around so the boy leaned against a glass-paned wall, overlooking stars and the far reaches of the galaxy. His passion-boggled mind watched with slight interest, but his mind was focused on the beauty inside the Kree escape vehicle.

Billy was cold for only a moment, before Teddy was behind him, one hand on his hip, the other tracing his hip from the front. Billy turned so they could reattach their lips, kissing while Teddy explored. Teddy's hand on Billy's hip slowly slipped downward, hooking his thumb in the fabric of Billy's uniform pants. Inside their minds, Billy's psyche gyrated across Teddy's, giving non-verbal permission. Teddy's pants-holding hand pulled down gently, allowing the fabric to come down to Billy's knees, while the other left Billy's front to slowly drop down his own pants. The air was cold, but Teddy's body heat radiated so much that it was a muted chill.

Billy gasped when Teddy's right hand came to close across his erection. Teddy's left hand grasped under Billy's chin, turning the boy so that they could kiss. They had never gone this far before; hadn't really intended to for a while. They wouldn't lie and say it was the heat of the moment that lead them to this; it was slow, drawn out, and just the _right time_. It was solidifying their emotions by taking them to the next level of intimacy. Teddy and Billy's mouths melded together in more sweet, passionate kisses, while Teddy's hand slowly stroked Billy. The smaller boy was two seconds from panting into Teddy's mouth.

Teddy's left hand dropped, having given Billy all the direction he needed, and grasped his own manhood, groaning at the feeling. The pre-cum on the tip dripped over his fingers as he gave himself a few slow strokes. When Billy and Teddy parted for air, Billy nodded against the window, pushing his hips backwards. Teddy continued to please the mage, with slow, controlled touches, and simultaneously rubbed his own at Billy's entrance. Billy moaned out loud, and in their heads the noise was deliciously sweet. Teddy could almost taste his boyfriend's desire.

Billy almost collapsed from the feeling of Teddy between his legs; wanted to come long and hard right there. Teddy shifted his weight slightly, guiding himself into Billy. The wetness from their less-than-sexual foreplay was all Teddy needed. Soon enough he was able to slide in the first inch, pausing when his partner tensed. Teddy put a few powerful strokes on Billy, causing the muscles to loosen, and kissed the back of his neck, before sliding in another inch. They remained like that, Billy pressed against the glass, Teddy behind him, until all of Teddy was inside of Billy. The tightness around Teddy made him have to resist coming at the instant. Billy was perfection; gifted to him by some kind deity. The all-consuming feeling of having Teddy inside of him was also going to make Billy burst. It was killing him that Teddy hadn't moved yet. He felt adjusted. He felt _ready_.

In their minds, Billy's aura began to slide back and forth across Teddy's and Teddy groaned out loud as he could feel the tingling waves of pleasure from just their minds. Billy pressed back, then shifted upward on his knees, drawing half of Teddy out, before sliding back down. The slow pace sent shivers of pleasure through the both of them. Teddy kissed Billy's neck, before sliding three-quarters of the way out, and then pushing back in. Billy gasped, reaching back around with a hand to gently caress Teddy's side, down to his hip, and then around to his butt which he gave a squeeze. Teddy groaned, a deep primal noise, and it drove Billy to needing more.

Teddy started to move at a comfortable pace, not pounding but no stock still. It was just perfect for the angle and for their first time. Billy moaned the entire time. Teddy continued to pump Billy's member, doing his best to match the thrusts and not cause his boyfriend to come too soon.

Their faces were beaded with sweat, the small confines of the pod heating up quickly. Billy's breath ghosted across the window pane, painting it with a light layer of fog that eventually disappeared, only to return a pant or two later. Teddy stretched forward to take Billy's earlobe between his teeth, causing the boy to shudder. He moaned loudly, causing Teddy to grunt with desire. The noises leaving Billy's throat were beautiful in a way he couldn't describe.

Billy was extremely hard, and it wasn't going to be much longer. Teddy pulled out and lay Billy on the floor, attaching their lips and refilling the void that had been empty for a few moments. Once Teddy was situated inside Billy, the familiar heat and tightness around him, he began to resume his controlled thrusts. Billy gasped again and again, driving Teddy to near completion. Billy nipped Teddy's neck, his ear lobes, and his lips, hitting all the right spots to make the larger hero twitch and groan. Billy's hands traced Teddy's sides, his short fingernails scraping the skin that healed over in an instant, the abrasions disappearing. Teddy grabbed Billy's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers and holding them above the small boys body. Somehow, Teddy had managed the position without crushing Billy completely. Probably a shape-shifter ability.

Teddy used one last trick, and used his psyche to invigorate Billy's mind and body simultaneously while thrusting. Soon Billy was crying out Teddy's name against said boy's mouth, gasping as his body expelled its contents between their abdomens. Teddy was right there with him, spilling inside of Billy with a few more thrusts. The waves of pleasure hit again and again until each boy was empty. Teddy smiled down at Billy, not yet receded, and kissed him on the lips. Billy kissed Teddy back, wrapping his arms around the larger boy's neck.

They looked at one another briefly, talking with their eyes, deciding on if words were necessary.

In the end, Teddy pulled out, cleaned Billy up with his shirt, and retrieved a blanket from a cabinet; did the Kree get cold? Billy yawned, his eyes half-lidded, stretching his arms out wide, waiting for Teddy to return. Billy watched his boyfriend's every movement, watching his muscles twitch with each step. His body was perfection, and the young mage admired him. Teddy sat back on the ground, wrapping his arms around Billy in a tight hug, guiding them down to the floor. Billy tilted his head up, kissing Teddy's lips with care, and then his chin before rolling over with his back to Teddy.

They cuddled up spooning, completely naked, Teddy wrapped protectively around Billy. Teddy kissed the nape of Billy's neck as the boy closed his eyes, eliciting a smile from the sorcerer as he reached out for sleep. Teddy wrapped his arms a _little more tightly_ around Billy, drawing him flush against the shape-shifter, and finally Teddy's cerulean orbs closed for slumber. Their body heat warmed one another, and their embrace heated their souls and tired bodies.

* * *

Billy and Teddy had slept for twelve hours straight. The peaceful and quiet environment them made it possible. Back on Earth they would have been woken by their parents (in Billy's case, siblings) or teammates for a mission. Here, traveling through the silence offered them a chance to recuperate fully. Teddy's eyes fluttered ope slowly, sleep not quite giving up its hold. Teddy let out a soft sigh, letting his nose fall back into the crook of Billy's neck to inhale his scent. Billy stirred in front of him, shifting slightly so that he could turn in Teddy's arms, both boys adjusting appropriately. Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy's waist, while Teddy held Billy around his torso.

Billy nuzzled the top of his head under Teddy's chin, burying his face into the other's chest. Billy made a statement that was muffled by Teddy's skin, causing Teddy to give a small laugh.

"Come again?" Teddy asked, placing a kiss to Billy's forehead.

"So sleepy," the boy said in the midst of a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, babe," Teddy ordered softly, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Maybe...just...little...longer," Billy sighed, nuzzling Teddy's broad chest and dipping back into slumber. Teddy wished he had a camera for the moment.

Teddy took a moment to collect his thoughts, not wanting to sleep right away. They had _actually_ made love. Teddy couldn't consider it sex; he felt that was too casual of a word. This had been intimate, passionate, full of love, and _hot_. Teddy was semi-hard remembering having Billy pressed against the glass of the window, the boy moaning in ecstasy; the slickness of his back from light sweat. Teddy was so _extremely_ thankful for Billy. Billy was his light that was always shining, never allowing him a moment of darkness. He was the other half of Teddy's soul, placed in the heart of the other for safe keeping. Teddy wanted _nothing_ more than to spend the rest of his life with Billy.

A smile graced Teddy's face, filling him with happiness, sleep approaching once more as fast as his last thought slipped through his consciousness.

The boys woke up two hours later, feeling groggy, but refreshed. They sat up, rubbing their eyes and shifting their bodies to accommodate blood flow. Billy leaned against Teddy, head resting on his shoulder.

"Last night was amazing," Billy said to get the ball rolling. Teddy grinned.

"You think so?" Teddy asked playfully, giving his boyfriend a nudge.

Billy gave a lighthearted push back, rocking the larger boy slightly. "It was more than I could have ever hoped for, for my first time," the dark haired teen admitted.

"It was worth the wait," Teddy supplied. "I didn't think losing my virginity would go so smoothly." Billy's mouth popped open in a silent gasp; they had never actually brought up their pasts. Relationship-wise at least. They'd never had the courage to ask one another. The fact that Teddy had been a virgin up until last night made Billy reel.

"I...was your first?" Billy asked, Teddy nodding slowly. Billy let out a noise, along the lines of whoop, throwing his arms around Teddy and all but tackling him to the floor. Teddy laughed deeply, holding his boyfriend. Billy kissed Teddy once, then twice, and before long their mouths were melded together, tongues winding. Teddy's hands were traveling down Billy's sides to his butt, splaying to palm each small globe.

They lay on top of the blanket, sweaty and panting, hair tousled and lips swollen. Billy took a deep breath, saying, "That was just as amazing."

Teddy rested his hands on the small of his partner's back, the boys lying chest to chest, placing a kiss to the forehead just in front of his face. "I'd have to agree wholeheartedly."

Billy traced random patterns with his fingernails on Teddy's defined pectorals. "What do we do when we get home?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde wondered.

"I mean, I like this - _need_ this," the raven-haired teen explained. "I can't imagine being even a few blocks away from you."

"Maybe we can work something out," Teddy replied sincerely. "Maybe we can do sleepovers or something."

"My parents mentioned taking a vacation when you got home," Billy noted, thinking back to his hospital trip. "They think you're abroad right now. Like you'd need _more_ time away from home."

Teddy's eyes were alit with happiness, the blue irises seemingly shining.

"That'd be great," Teddy said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay, folks; followers, Young Avenger lovers, Billy and Teddy fangirls (and boys). This was the last action-filled conclusion to the story. The next chapter is the final, and a sort of epilogue. However, I was wondering: does anyone want the vacation story - after they're home and back into normal life as a sequel? Please let me know in a review if you do; I'm totally game. One month until the start of veterinary school! Time is flying. I'd love to grind out a few more stories beforehand. **

**For anyone who is waiting on chapter two of 'Sorry For Party Rocking' - once this story is finished I will get to that. I have a Teen Wolf fanfiction starring Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski as my next venture, and people have been asking for a second chapter already, so I've made a committment to that too.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story and with me. I appreciate all of your reviews and your kind words. You've all made this writing process easier and a lot more fun. I'm starting the epilogue as soon as this is uploaded (see: fifteen minutes). **


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or anything Marvel related.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Teddy and Billy had spent most of their space travel resting and recuperating, lying on the floor or sitting in the driving seats. They talked for hours, bits and pieces of how they spent their time away from one another without the use 0f their telepathic link. Both boys felt unadulterated guilt, as if their separation was in any way of their own fault. They spoke of their sadness and loneliness, even amidst the company of others. Billy had looked away, tears brimming in his eyes and threatening to flood over. Teddy instinctively changed the topic, bringing up his delight and soaring joy when Billy had started contacting him through the telepathic link. He let Billy know through numerous compliments what a talented young sorcerer he was and how _proud_ of a boyfriend he was. Billy gave a hiccoughing laugh, and turned to the blonde, eyes bright with fresh tears of happiness and pride. The larger teen had reached over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him tightly.

They whispered to one another for an hour, locked in their solid, tight embrace, promising to one another that nothing would ever stand between them; that they could now overcome _anything_.

The two Young Avengers watched as their countdown finally reached one hour until landing - the question was where this would take place. Earth was a pretty big - _huge_ - planet. It wasn't as if they could land it in New York City, bulldozing down the concrete and tearing up the place, putting citizens in harms way intentionally. Billy thought about it for a few minutes, and then turned to Teddy.

"What if I tried to spell the pod to land in the harbor?" Billy inquired, leaning against Teddy.

"I _know_ you can do that," Teddy replied with a smile. Billy turned to look at him, before giving the shape-shifter a soft kiss.

"I won't let _you_ down, Captain," the mage declared with a wink. "We're going to make a decent splash."

"Cast away," Teddy encouraged, releasing Billy and making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

Billy sat stock still, eyes closed with concentration, speaking under his breath. He chanted faster and faster, until the whole escape pod lit up in a bright blue aura. Billy's honey eyes flicked to the side to catch Teddy's, who offered him a bright smile and a wink. Billy offhandedly thought the expression was sexy. The azure aura dissipated upon completion of the enchantment, bringing Billy to stand.

"Ready for me to take charge?" Billy asked, moving to straddle Teddy's lap while he sat in the command chair. Teddy's eyes locked with Billy's, his eyebrows raising. Billy could feel Teddy harden instantly, and his muscles grew taut, waiting in anticipation. Billy let out Teddy's favorite laugh, his genuine carefree laugh. "You're silly," Billy chided lightly as Teddy's hands landed on his waist.

"You're not going to, uh," Teddy trailed off, giving Billy the _look_. The one that said, _we both know what's going to happen here_.

Billy provided a coy, seductive smile, and leaned forward to kiss Teddy. "No, I don't think we have time for that now," Billy stated, and with realizing their stark nakedness, magically clothed them. Teddy pouted immediately.

"Aw, Teddy," Billy whined playfully. "Don't pout."

Teddy cast him an innocent look, eyebrows arching up, casting his eyes slowly downward. Billy placed a hand to the side of his face, smiling adoringly. Billy kissed the larger boy's forehead. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against an ear lobe, whispering, "We have _all_ summer. Think of _all_ the things we could _do_, and _learn_ about one another; our _bodies_." Teddy stiffened all over.

Billy sat back up, leveling their eyes to meet. "Now that I have your _full_, _undivided _attention, I'm going to contact the others. You throw the ship up into a faster speed. I'm going to get Tommy to get to the Avengers, who will contact a nearby hero who can hold off our wave; preferably Namor or Sue Storm."

"Then what?"

"I reward you for your patience and cooperation," Billy said with a promising smile. Teddy's eyes shined eagerly.

Billy retreated to the middle of the ship, sitting on the floor once more and prepared himself to draw open his vast psyche-network. Billy closed his eyes and began to envision his psyche, the familiar blazing blue comet, and sent it down toward Earth. The psychic projection reached Earth in moments, and his scan of New York City had begun. Finally, after a minute, Tommy's consciousness was found.

_Tommy_, Billy intoned, jolting the boy awake.

_Billy! What the hell?_ Tommy growled back.

_I need your help_, Billy beseeched, lacing his voice with seriousness. The thought was half-command, half-plea.

_Oh? Help from your bigger brother_, Tommy thought back. _Where are you?_

_We're hurtling toward Earth right now in a Kree escape pod we stole_.

Billy felt Tommy preen when the dark-haired twin mentioned the word 'stole', as if he had learned the talent from Tommy.

_We?_

Billy sent an image of himself smiling to the white-haired teen down on the planet below.

_I got the boy, kicked alien ass, and we're on our way back. We'll be on Earth soon._

_Hell yeah!_ Tommy yelled, making Billy grimace outwardly. The speedster punched an arm in the air, now wide awake. His teammates in the living room stopped their activity to stare at the boy, who quite honestly was acting like he was spasming.

_I need you to get to the Avenger's - any of them - and tell them that we'll be landing in the New York Harbor sometime within the next half an hour. Our wave is going to be extremely large, at this rate, because I can only slow us so much. Ask them to send the Atlantean, Namor, or Sue Storm._

_The Invisible Woman. For a woman in her thirties, she's _hot.

_Right, well, make it your mission to zoom around New York then and find her specifically and get her to the harbor, please._

_Can do! And, Billy?_

_Yes, Tommy?_

_I'm really glad you're both okay and coming home. _

_Aw, Tommy, _Billy cooed.

_I'm missing my two favorite verbal punching bags. There's no one else I like to cockblock, either._

Billy deadpanned, and then his face filled with a wicked smile. _No need for that anymore, _little_ brother._

_We both know I'm older, and why not? It's my favorite hobby! Aside from eating and making sexual passes at Kate._

Billy only smirked, sure his brother was going to be blind, but could _not_ help himself. Billy sent him an image of Billy pressed up against the glass, Teddy behind him, their hands interlocked on either side of Billy.

Tommy screamed, both out loud in the Lair and in Billy's mind, deafening both worlds simultaneously. The Young Avengers on Earth all cowered, unsure of what had possessed the speedster. Billy laughed loudly in his and his twin's minds.

_Run, run, run, as fast as you can, _Billy laughed. _Or my sex images will catch you, my little gingerbread man._

Tommy let out a shriek, genuinely horrified, and zipped out of the Lair at his highest speed possible. Billy's mind winked out of his brother's. Billy stood, laughing genuinely, and turned around, bumping into Teddy who scooped him up in his arms. Billy's laughing didn't die off, but continued as Teddy assaulted his neck with kisses and a hand attempted to tickle him as best as possible.

"I've - I've - haha - scarred - haha - my brother," Billy panted, causing Teddy to stopped his ministrations.

"How did you make _that_ possible?" Teddy inquired, looking at the boy in his arms curiously. Billy flashed him the same image he had sent to Tommy.

Teddy roared with laughter, jostling the temporarily cozy sorcerer.

"You're the _wicked_ witch of the East," Teddy joked, planting a firm kiss on Billy's cheek. Billy flashed his best smile.

"I do what I can for others," the sorcerer replied, placing a hand on Teddy's cheek. "We better get buckled in. I've never blasted through Earth's atmosphere and hurtled into a body of water before. It sounds dangerous, and rough."

"Well, if it's rough that you like..." Teddy smirked after trailing off.

"I give you my _virginity_, and you turn into a total sexual _monster_. You're going to be worse than my _brother_. Imagine that."

Teddy pouted, saying: "I'm sorry. I'll behave."

Billy snorted; again with the pouting. How could pouting be attractive? Billy figured only _his_ Teddy could manage it.

* * *

Tommy was running at the speed of Quicksilver, totally focused on finding Sue Storm. The terrible, _terrible_ image Billy had forsaken him with burned in his mind. It stung his eyes and made his stomach heave. How dare he; a) lose his virginity _before_ Tommy could - admittedly - and b) forever ruin the sanity - what was left of it, anyway - the speedster had.

Rushing through mid-day traffic, he vaulted himself over taxis and parked cars, heading straight for Tony Stark's new tower where many of the Avengers congregated. He flew past the front desk receptionist, barking a quick hello, and ran straight through each and every room. He saw neither Sue Storm nor Namor. Finally he reached Tony Stark's main office, where he ran his business affairs and headed the superheroes. A tall, dark-haired man sat behind the desk, typing on his computer.

"Mr Stark?" Tommy asked, drawing the man's intelligent eyes away from the large screen. "I was wondering if you knew where Sue Storm or Namor were currently?"

_Ah_, yes. _Thomas Shepherd of the Young Avengers_, Tony realized. The teenager had broken out of a super-power detention center. A speedster with the ability to outrun Quicksilver, induce explosions by sheer force of super heating objects, phase through walls by way of shifting his atoms fast enough, and considered a potential threat to greater society. Tony remembered the boy.

"I do not," Tony replied, leaning back in his chair. "What is it that you need?"

"My brother and his boyfriend are hurtling toward Earth in a stolen Kree escape pod and they need force fields or a hero that can bend water to their will. They plan on landing in the harbor," Tommy said slowly, making sure to speak clearly so his objective could be achieved faster.

_Run, run, run, as fast as you can_, taunted the chant that took up haunting him.

"I really, _really_, need to speak with one of them," Tommy groaned, undeserving of the horror that would result if he failed.

"This means that Teddy Altman is returning to Earth?"

"Yes, he's back. My brother basically reality-warped the _shit_ out of the Skrulls and Kree and they're coming back," Tommy replied without thinking.

_Reality-warped?_ Tony thought, frowning as memories of Wanda sparked in his mind. He made a mental note to keep a keen eye on Billy Kaplan, known as Wiccan in the hero community. _This can't be good_.

"Well, I think Sue is in the Baxter Building, if she's not out on a mission currently - though she _is _getting married in three weeks. She could be doing...wedding things, or something," Stark said, unsure of what wedding things were.

Tommy was gone, a thank you trailing behind him in his self-made wind.

Tommy zipped along the roadways, avoiding pedestrians and cars, a two minute run for him to reach the Baxter Building. Tommy threw himself through the doors, giving Ernie a kind hello, and dashed to the elevator. Elevators were _slow_. He spotted the staircase and headed right for it. Twenty-three levels later Tommy was at the top, hardly affected; who was he kidding, that had hardly been a _walk_.

He approached the door to the Fantastic Four's penthouse, steeling himself. He knocked on the door four times, waiting patiently - which was hardly - and silently. There were loud noises coming from the room on the other side, and Tommy prayed to God that Sue Storm was home.

The door opened to reveal The Thing. The huge hero overshadowed Tommy's lithe body, casting him in shadows. The other man's voice was gruff, asking, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Tommy, Speed, from the Young Avengers, and I was wondering if Sue was home," the white-haired teen said politely.

The Thing put himself into reverse, making space to allow Tommy entrance into the penthouse. Wow, the thing was _huge_! Not just the teammate, but the house they were residing in. The ceiling went up and up, and there were spiral staircases and just _so_ much space. Tommy felt free.

"Susie!" Ben called out, his voice literally shaking anything in range - Tommy included.

"One second," a feminine voice replied. Sue Storm walked out onto the second-story landing moments later, leaning over the elegant banister. Her long blonde tendrils hung around her face, and Tommy could only stare in awe. _Too bad you're in your thirties_, Tommy thought wistfully.

"I've only just turned thirty," Sue replied, causing Tommy to blush. Had he really just said that out loud? About the Invisible Woman, who _could_, you know, crush him or suffocate him or turn him invisible so cars could hit him.

"I wouldn't do any of those," she said nonchalantly, rolling her eyes and jumping over the banister, a force field lowering her to the floor.

"Why does my brain think I'm saying things internally, but my mouth projects them?"

The older woman laughed, throwing her hair back. "It's fine, really."

Tommy blushed, color ascending his neck.

"Tony just called me," the blonde said by way of covering up Tommy's awkwardness, "He said a juvenile detention center escapee acting as a super hero would be visiting soon to ask for my assistance." Tommy's face dropped.

Sue smiled beautifully, casting no judgement upon the young hero. Tommy felt himself relax at the facial expression.

"Tony's just a hardass, known to belittle others and make them feel as if their existence doesn't compare to his own. We've all had it thrown in our faces. Between you and I," she said, dropping her tone low, "he's just a man in an expensive metal suit."

Tommy grinned. The Invisible Woman was his kind of girl. Witty, smart mouthed, strong, and capable. Kind of like Kate... wait, _not_ the time.

"Well my brother and his man are starting off the pride parade by exploding into the New York Harbor, and their float is going to cause an enormous wave," Tommy said.

"And my psionic energy will hold it at bay," Sue assumed casually.

"Assuming they clear the atmosphere without burning up or dying, yes," Tommy thought a little cynically, but hoped and prayed the two would be fine; against his better judgment. Sue smiled, and Tommy was sure he was being transparent with his emotions.

"It just so happens I don't have any fittings until about seven, you know, exclusive wedding dress try-ons," the bride-to-be said. "What's a little water going to hurt?"

"Can you do it in a bikini?"

Sue reached out a hand and ruffed Tommy's hair, causing his heart to flutter.

"No such luck," Sue replied, turning herself invisible. Tommy frowned. Her voice floated out from somewhere in the penthouse, though Tommy couldn't predict where. "See you at the harbor in fifteen."

Tommy whipped out his cell phone, calling Kate and telling her the plan that had been set in motion. She responded in kind, telling him the team would meet up with him at the harbor.

* * *

Billy grasped Teddy's hand when the pod alerted them to atmospheric changes. "I love you," Billy said, as if he planned on this being the end.

"I love you too," Teddy said, giving his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll be home before you know it."

Teddy clicked the shield button with his left hand, and suddenly the pod was encapsulated in a thick material that blocked the bright rays of heat that had begun to seep through the windshield.

"It's probably better I not watch," Billy breathed. The pod started to pump oxygen and cool air into the large-truck-sized ship.

* * *

Tommy stood stationed on a piece of dock, spaced out from his teammates. They were all equidistant, covering the harbor. The plan was for the Invisible Woman to keep the water at bay, and whoever was closest would begin to retrieve the two teenagers, and the others would assist when they made it to that section of the dock. The eldest hero stood in the middle, hair flipping in the gentle breeze. She wore her Fantastic Four uniform, the blue material hugging her body. Kate noticed Tommy's stare and scoffed.

Tommy, having heard the noise, miraculously, turned to see Kate. Even from a distance and behind her dark designer shades, he knew she was glaring at him. He blushed and dropped his eyes, causing Kate to give a smile of triumph. She would eventually train him properly. Boys in control of their emotions and sexual side made better boyfriends.

"I am sensing movement above us," the Vision intoned, his robotic voice projecting loudly. "They will be upon us in but a few minutes."

"How do we slow their descent?" Cassie asked, growing thirty feet tall, covering her eyes to look up into the sky. When she couldn't make out anything dropping, she grew larger and larger still until she was as tall as most of the buildings in New York City. "I can kind of see them!"

The Kree pod continued to drive forward, having lost its initial fire after entering Earth's atmosphere, cleanly plummeting as Billy's spell directed it.

"Think Billy's screaming yet?" Tommy asked, making himself laugh; no one else did, though. He grimaced, forgetting his jokes, and concentrated on the task at hand. That's when he had an idea out of no where.

Tommy took running into the water and ran as fast as he possibly could.

"What are you doing?" Kate yelled, hands cupped over her mouth. Tommy kept on running in circles, so fast over the water it held his weight. Kate and Sue's hair whipped violently from the force of Tommy's speed. As Tommy continued water sloshed upward from the energy, and a column of wind had begun to coalesce, stretching up into the air, surpassing Cassie's height.

Sue Storm smiled watching Tommy's determination. He had the same amount of love and respect for Billy as she had for Johnny. There was an unspoken connection between siblings; the drive that would lead them to doing anything for the other. She and the Young Avengers continued to watch as Tommy created a tornado, something impressive in itself. Sue cast a large wall up to protect nearby cargo boats and buildings, hoping the speedster wouldn't create something that would be uncontrollable.

It was after two minutes that Teddy and Billy approached the funnel, the winds slamming into the craft violently. It continued its descent through the funnel at a rapid pace, driving Tommy to abandon his run and dive through a hole in the shimmering purple energy Sue held in place. The winds battered the vehicle for moments more before the tornado evaporated. The spacecraft continued to fall, and suddenly everyone was holding their breath as it closed in on the last hundred feet. The Kree technology glowed bright blue for a moment, and then the aura fizzed out. The spacecraft made an ugly, wrenching noise as it struck the water, causing Cassie and Kate to gasp audibly. Tommy stood stock still, mouth open, while Eli recoiled in a small flinch. The impact _sounded _horrible.

The Invisible Woman stretched her force field wider to encapsulate a forty-foot wall of water. The force of impact shocked the shimmering psionic energy, causing Sue to jolt, but she maintained her focus. Years of fighting Victor Von Doom and his Doombots prepared her well, shaping her mental and physical concentration to high levels. The water continued to slam with residual waves.

There was a sudden blast of blue energy, a shockwave spilling out through the air and slamming into the force field as well, with lightning sizzling against it harmlessly. Sue opened her mouth in surprise as two forms fell toward the water which boiled with heat from the escape pod. Sue threw her hand out, capturing Billy and Teddy in a force field and levitated them onto the dock. Sue panted, bending down to rest her hands on her knees. There was no real physical strain, but she took the moment to breathe with relief. If there had been two dead Young Avengers, and she was the only veteran hero around to assist, she would have been distraught. To have both boys alive and well made her smile with satisfaction.

Billy and Teddy were sprawled on the concrete for a minute on their backs. Billy's hand crept from his stomach and along the ground to grab Teddy's. He turned his head sideways to cast him a grin.

"We did it," Billy breathed out, relief evident, and a small laugh departed from his lips.

"We did it," Teddy echoed, also grinning wide.

Then there was a small crowd of people surrounding them, looking down on the two teenagers who closed their eyes and breathed.

_Home_, Teddy thought peacefully, breathing in the familiar atmosphere.

* * *

The following week had been spent in Stark Tower talking to Iron Man, Captain America, the Fantastic Four, and a variety of other superheroes the Young Avengers all looked up to. Billy stayed mostly silent, intently listening to Teddy recant his pieces like he was on trial. The Avengers had plenty of questions, but Teddy did not seem too enthused to want to answer. His time in space had been _boring_, relatively speaking, until Billy showed up and _wowed_ the entire cosmos. Teddy had been telling the older heroes about his rescue, when simultaneously all eyes headed to fix on the teenage sorcerer.

Billy looked at his feet, suddenly uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Teddy couldn't contain his awe and amazement at his boyfriend's powers, and after he had concluded his tale the veteran heroes all exchanged glances in silent discussion. This concerned the Young Avengers, who had started to look to Billy, and then echoed the adults with their own meaningful facial expression discussion.

"So, you had a power surge?" Iron Man asked pointedly.

"Well," Billy began shyly, still looking at his hands in his lap, desperately trying not to fidget under the scrutiny. Teddy bravely reached over to grasp one comfortingly. "Yeah, I guess I did. They seemed much stronger than usual."

"So he's a mutant," Wolverine stated, stressing the word _mutant_. Immediately it seemed like red flags were going off in the adults' minds.

"How would you describe you powers, Billy?" Captain America inquired. What was this, an interrogation?

"Levitation, spell-casting, lightning projection," Billy enumerated.

"Would you add reality-warping to that list?" Wolverine asked all but too quickly.

"Reality-warping?" Billy asked, tilting his head.

"Changing objects into something different by will, for example," the older man drawled, looking at the sorcerer with steely eyes.

Billy thought back to Veranke; he had turned her into _cherry blossoms_. Was this something he wanted to admit in front of what was seemingly a council of judges?

"No." It was Teddy who answered for Billy, the power behind his answer causing Iron Man to nod. Billy looked up, honey eyes meeting baby blue. Teddy silently pleaded Billy to remain silent. The mage turned to face Wolverine, his face set with resolve and new ambiguity.

Wolverine looked unconvinced.

Iron Man adjourned their meeting, and on their way out Teddy could've sworn he heard Wolverine growling, "He's a twin of Wanda's. We've got to keep a close eye on that _one_. You know what happened _last_ time."

Suddenly Wolverine was off of Teddy's favorite superheroes list. Wiccan, however, was at the very top.

* * *

Thankfully Billy's parents were none the wiser about his trip to space, Kate having covered for him. Billy also thought that he didn't receive the third degree because Teddy was around, making Billy full of energy and not eternally depressed. Billy was back to his normal self, and Jeff and Rebecca could not have asked for more. Billy went back to babysitting the twins while his parents worked, and at night Teddy would go over for dinner. For the Kaplan family, life was back to normal, and for Teddy, life was better than ever.

It was a warm Saturday morning, Billy stretching wide and yawning. His alarm was buzzing at the top of its metaphorical lungs, forcing him to leave the realm of dreams and enter the world of reality. He snapped the switch to off, and threw his covers back. He walked down the hall, brushing his teeth, combing his hair through, and then returned to his bedroom to throw on a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top.

The twins bounded into the room, energy turned up to high, and laughing.

"It's time, it's time!" They echoed one another before bounding away and down the stairs. Billy smiled wide, stooped low to grab his pre-packed duffel bag, and turned to head out of his room. When the door clicked shut behind him, he headed down the hall to the staircase. Setting his bag down he walked into the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Teddy sitting at the island, spooning cereal into his mouth. He looked gorgeous, blonde hair cropped short and face bright, his tank top revealing smooth skin and nicely developed biceps.

Since no one else was in the kitchen, Billy approached him quickly, sneaking in a tight hug and milky kiss. Billy stood, laughing and wiping drops of milk off his lips. Teddy stuffed his mouth full of cereal and jokingly asked, "Want some?" The blonde smiled and Billy let out a peal of laughter.

Billy sank his teeth into an apple and some toast, talking to Teddy after he finished chewing. They made light conversation, happy to be feeling whole and normal once more.

"Got your bags, guys?" Jeff Kaplan asked as he popped his head past the arch into the kitchen.

"All set, Mr. Kaplan," Teddy replied.

"Me too," Billy said.

"Teddy?" Mr. Kaplan called.

"Yeah, Mr. Kaplan?"

"Call me Jeff," his voice rang back. He popped open the front door, "Or dad! Whichever you prefer!"

Billy and Teddy looked at each other wide-eyed, eyebrows high.

Mrs. Kaplan walked through the kitchen, ruffling both boys' hair, adding warmly, "Welcome to the family, Teddy. Now come on you two, the twins are waiting rather impatiently. It's time to start the Kaplan vacation!"

Billy and Teddy stood, smiling wide, and followed Rebecca outside bags in hand. They loaded the car up fully, both of the twins whining about how late the family would be, Billy countering that _you couldn't be late for vacation_. When Dad asked them if they'd like the car to be turned around, they quietly said no.

* * *

**There you have it readers! The end to what is my favorite work I've crafted. I feel like I've left it open-ended. I'm so sorry for the delay, but veterinary school is like nothing you have ever experienced (and hopefully you never will - unless you want to get into the profession that is). I was going to upload this not long ago, but I decided before I uploaded I would finely polish it and re-read for errors and what not. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion, and overall the story. If you wouldn't mind dropping a review with your thoughts, I'd appreciate it very much! I would love to get your feedback and get ideas from you all as to where you think this could go post-return home (I did mention a possible vacation story - you guys still on board with me?)**

**I have a two week spring break coming up at the end of this week after my latest exam. Then I'll be off to a nice sunny spot with my boyfriend for down time and ocean views. I'll definitely be writing on the car ride there, and while I'm on vacation (hopefully he'll understand my pent up craving to be creative and write).**

**With that said: do you guys have any prompts you'd like to see me write? I'll note them down and get to them when possible (see: spring break) and credit the prompt to you when I post the completed story.**

**See you all soon.**

**- Ced**


End file.
